From Tokyo with love
by Saiyann
Summary: Sakura Haruno,22 ans,secrétaire d'une grosse société cherche l'amour.Ayant tout essayé,son dernier espoir est de prendre contact avec un expert en séduction pour faire tomber amoureux l'homme qu'elle aime.Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu
1. Chapter 1

Sept heures trente, je suis dans le métro.

Mon esprit vagabonde ça et là. Je pense à mille et une choses. Je pense à tout et rien en même temps. J'attends juste qu'une petite voix agaçante annonce à travers le haut parleur du wagon dans lequel je me trouve, que nous sommes enfin arrivés dans le quartier d'Akihabara. J'attends l'instant où je sortirai enfin de ce foutu train pour me diriger, le pas traînant, vers cette éternelle table miteuse qui me sert de bureau. J'attends le moment où je remplirai la montagne de paperasse gentiment confiée par mon abruti de patron. J'attends la fin de la journée pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et m'adonner à mon activité favorite: Attendre. Oui...Car dès ce soir j'attendrai que le jour se lève pour recommencer la même journée qu'aujourd'hui et la même que celle d'après demain.

Attendre, attendre, attendre... Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends?

Est-ce que je veux gagner au loto? Non. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

Une famille peut-être? J'en ai déjà une extraordinaire.

Des amis alors? Non plus. La véritable amitié je la connais déjà.

L'amour? Oui. C'est ça qu'il me manque. Seulement...Comment un homme pourrait bien s'intéresser à une personne aussi insignifiante que moi? Je suis une jeune femme de 22 ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je suis ni trop mince ni trop grosse et ma taille est si ridiculement petite que je n'ose même pas vous la préciser. Quant à mes cheveux, n'en parlons pas; Ils sont aussi roses que la robe de ma dernière poupée Barbie. Pourtant, ils contrastent bien avec le vert de mes yeux qui, eux non plus, n'ont pas grand chose d'intéressant.

A l'inverse des femmes qui m'entourent et qui peuplent ce pauvre monde uniquement centré sur l'image qu'on donne ou plutôt qu'on veut donner de soi, je ne porte pas de sac à main Louis Vuitton ou encore de parfum Chanel. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai pour moi? Y a-t-il quelque-chose en moi que les autres n'ont pas et qui fait que je sorte du lot? Non je ne pense pas. Peut-être pensez vous que j'ai du caractère? Il n'en est rien. Il n'y a pas plus timide que moi et paradoxalement une personne plus difficile à vivre que je ne le suis ne doit pas exister sur cette terre. Le fait est que j'ai toujours aimé vivre seule, faire ce que bon me semblait où et quand il me plaisait. Cependant, cette solitude commence à m'être pesante et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Mon entourage n'a de cesse de me répéter d'aller vers les autres et de me trouver quelqu'un et pourtant, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je répond toujours par la négative. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce simplement mon esprit de contradiction qui prend le dessus? Ou alors ma fierté? Oui, ce doit être ça. J'aime montrer aux yeux du monde que je me suffis à moi-même et que je n'ai besoin de personne. Comme c'est drôle! Moi qui bannissais il y a quelques secondes, les gens et la fausse image qu'ils renvoyaient, me voilà en train de faire la même chose...Peut-être que je ne suis pas si différente d'eux après tout? Peut-être que je vis également dans la superficialité et l'artifice? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire après tout? Cependant, il serait peut-être temps que je me bouge si je ne veux pas finir comme ces vieilles filles cyniques et aigries. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un! Mais qui? Il y a bien un homme qui me plait mais il est vraiment trop bien pour moi. Il est tellement beau, tellement intelligent, tellement tout que je n'ose même pas espérer qu'il pose un jour son regard sur moi... En vérité j'en suis amoureuse depuis déjà des années. Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler pour le groupe Saito. J'ai toujours essayé de me persuader du contraire, espérant vainement ne pas en souffrir et ce, à tel point que j'en étais littéralement entrée dans le dénie. « Non je ne l'aime pas! Je me contre-fiche de ce pingouin constamment entouré de groupies! Il n'est pas pour moi et je ne suis pas pour lui! » Il est vrai que lui et moi n'avons rien en commun. Je dirais même que nous sommes totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. En effet, il est quelqu'un de très convoité alors que moi je fais partie des meubles. Le jour et la nuit. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts que je met en œuvre pour le sortir de ma tête, je me souviendrai toujours de ce fameux jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois...

_**Flash back**_

_J'entamais ma première journée en tant que Secrétaire de Monsieur Saito, PDG du groupe international Saito, et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Secrétaire, certes, mais combien de mes collègues avaient le privilège d'être la sienne à à peine 19 ans? Par conséquent, la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules était telle que mes gestes devenaient confus voir même maladroits. Mes jambes flageolaient sous mon poids et plus particulièrement sous la peur d'avoir un mouvement un peu trop gauche et de passer pour la plus imbécile des débutantes._

_Alors que je revenais de la photocopieuse, je m'apprêtais à entrer dans le bureau de mon supérieur pour lui remettre les dossiers qu'il m'avait confié quelques heures auparavant et, trop absorbée dans mes pensées, l'idée de frapper avant de pénétrer dans la pièce ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. C'est alors qu'avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, je percutai violemment quelque-chose de dur, faisant voler en éclat l'intégralité des rapports, factures et autres documents que je portais._

_Une idiote. Voilà ce que j'étais. Une sombre idiote._

_Je n'avais pas pris la peine de relever la tête pour considérer la personne que je venais de bousculer, préférant m'affairer à ramasser les feuilles éparpillées à mes pieds avant que mon patron ne se rende compte de l'incident._

_-Pardonnez-moi, dit une des voix les plus agréables que je n'avais jamais entendu._

_C'était une voix d'homme douce et virile à la fois. Une voix apaisante. Un son qui sonnait comme une magnifique mélodie à mes oreilles et ce fut elle qui me décidai à lever les yeux la personne qui s'adressait à moi. _

_Magnifique. Tel était le mot qui le décrivait le mieux. J'avais rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Des yeux bleus entourés de noir et des cheveux rouges flamboyants._

_-Je...Balbutia-je. C'est de ma faute...je..._

_Il s'accroupit alors pour m'aider à ramasser et je ne pus me concentrer sur autre chose que son doux visage, lorsque tout à coup, une voix beaucoup moins agréable que celle que je venais d'entendre m'arracha malgré moi à ma contemplation._

_-Gaara? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nous t'attendons pour la réunion..._

_Là encore, la personne qui venait de parler était dotée d'une beauté à damner un sain. C'était une femme brune avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Pourtant, la différence fondamentale avec l'homme qui m'avait tant perturbée était qu'elle ne m'inspirait en rien confiance, c'était même tout le contraire; elle me donnait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et le dégoût que je pouvais lire sur son visage lorsqu'elle me regardait me fit presque mal._

_-Oui, répondit-il en se relevant. J'arrive._

_Pensant qu'il ne m'adresserait pas un regard de plus, je me levai à mon tour pour continuer là où je m'étais interrompue dans mon travail. Cependant, il se retourna vers moi, et avec des yeux à en faire fondre plus d'une, il me lança:_

_-Désolé pour cette bousculade et bonne journée à vous._

_-Je...Oui...merci...Bonne nuit...euh...je veux dire bonne journée à vous aussi..._

_Non je n'étais pas une idiote. J'étais purement et simplement la dernière des connes! Bonne nuit...Comment avais-je pu lui sortir une énormité pareille! _

_Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi honteuse et les heures qui suivirent, je m'étais même surprise à prier pour ne plus jamais le recroiser. Que pensait-il de moi maintenant que je venais de me tourner en ridicule? _

_Les jours, les mois et les années passèrent et malgré le fait que j'essayais inlassablement de me persuader que je me contrefichais de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi, mes pensées ainsi que mes rêves se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers lui, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments. _

_Il m'arrivait souvent de le croiser dans un couloir, dans l'ascenseur ou encore aux abords de la machine à café, toujours accompagnée de quelques grandes blondes et pétillantes brunes. En effet, il avait beau représenter tout ce que j'avais toujours haï, j'en étais quand même irrémédiablement amoureuse._

_**Fin flash-back **_

Dix-neuf heures. La journée est passée comme à son habitude mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce soir je ne passerai pas la soirée seule chez moi; Je suis invitée chez Ino ma meilleure amie, et plus fidèle représentante de la gente féminine qui peuple notre charmante ville de Tokyo. Cela vous semble étrange que je puisse fréquenter ce genre de personne? Vous avez raison. Mais Ino est différente. Peut-être pas en apparence mais au fond d'elle, c'est une personne formidable. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et même encore aujourd'hui, elle continue à m'épauler et à me pousser à aller de l'avant. Elle a toujours cru en moi et je dois dire que cela m'a toujours étonnée. En effet, elle arrive à me trouver des qualités que jamais je n'aurait soupçonner et lorsque je lui demande de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle m'attribue de telles compétences, elle a à chaque fois un argument de choc. C'est qu'elle finirait bien par me faire croire à ces foutaises!

Je me dirige vers le bar qui fait le coin de la rue Chiyoda et y trouve la charmante tête blonde de ma meilleure amie.

-Salut Sakura! Comment vas-tu?

-Ça va bien, lui dis-je, las.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée. C'est le boulot qui te met dans cet état?

-Entre autre. Des vacances seraient les bienvenues, je dois te l'avouer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt y avoir une fête organiser avec tout le monde! Ça te fera le plus grand bien!

-Quoi? Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Oui! Tenten, Témari et Naruto sont revenus alors autant en profiter!

Je vais revoir mes amis! C'est tellement génial depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu! En effet, la plupart d'entre eux sont partis faire leur carrière à l'étranger, décidant de profiter un maximum de leur jeunesse et d'aller visiter le monde. En y réfléchissant, je me dis parfois que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire...Ça m'aurait éviter de croupir dans cette ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os...

-J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir!

-A qui le dis-tu! Me répond-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, chacune pensant à toutes ces années passées loin de ces gens que l'on chéri plus que tout jusqu'à ce qu'Ino reprennent avec un air mi-curieux, mi-enthousiaste.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Ben avec Gaara tiens!

-Rien. Absolument rien. Et il n'y aura jamais rien, d'accord? Maintenant parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plait.

-Non, non, non, non! On ne parle pas d'autre chose, on va parler de ça! Il serait temps que tu aies un peu plus confiance en toi, Sakura!

-Mais je...

-Écoute. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas seulement pour boire un verre et parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Comment ça? Lui dis-je, incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tend une petite carte de visite bleue et noire. Ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir, je la prend et jette un coup d'œil dessus.

_Vous êtes seul (e), vous avez du mal à aller vers les autres, vous êtes à la recherche de l'âme sœur?_

_Contactez un de nos professionnel, expert en séduction!_

N'osant croire à ce que je viens de lire, je lève mes yeux écarquillés vers Ino, la regardant comme si elle venait de sortir la plus grosse énormité de sa vie.

-C'est une blague?

-Pas le moins du monde, me dit-elle tout à fait sérieuse.

-Tu me croies aussi désespérée que ça?

-Je ne t'ai pas inscrit dans un site de rencontre ou dans une agence matrimoniale! C'est toi qui va faire tout le boulot! Tu vas juste apprendre à mettre en valeur tes atouts, qu'ils soient physiques ou psychologiques. Il est vrai que la carte ne fait pas très sérieux mais crois moi, cette entreprise à de réels résultats!

-Je...

-Bien entendu, c'est moi qui paierais chacune de tes séances! Prends ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance!

-Tu parles d'un cadeau!

-Tu es sceptique, c'est normal! Seulement quand tu viendras me rendre visite avec ton cher rouquin au bras, tu me remercieras. Non, plus sérieusement, Sakura! Promet-moi d'essayer!

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Promet-le moi!

Son regard est suppliant. Elle a fait tellement de choses pour moi que je ne me sens pas le cœur de le lui refuser.

-Très bien. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!

-Tu parles comme si tu le faisais pour moi. Mais c'est bel et bien pour toi que tu vas y aller!

-Oui si tu le dis...

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard je me retrouve à taper le numéro inscrit sur la petite carte que ma meilleure amie m'a donner. J'attends que quelqu'un décroche, me demandant sur quoi je vais encore tomber. Enfin...peut-être qu'Ino à raison...Ça pourrait m'être utile...Je ne sais pas...Si c'est pour me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, il en est hors de question! Mais en même temps, je ne connais personne d'aussi généreux, sincère et vrai que ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas le droit de douter d'elle. Il faut que je lui fasse confiance.

-Allô? Me dit une petite voix fluette.

-Oui...euh...Bonjour. J'appelle en ce qui concerne votre offre de séances avec un coach...

-Vous seriez intéressée?

-...Moui...je...

-Dans ce cas je vous met un rendez-vous cette semaine si cela vous convient?

-Oui...

-Vous êtes?

-Mademoiselle Haruno.

-Que diriez-vous de Vendredi, 18h30?

-C'est parfait...

-Très bien! En plus vous avez de la chance, vous serez prise en charge pas le meilleur de nos expert!

-Ah oui...Effectivement...j'en ai de la chance...

-En vous souhaitant une agréable séance, mademoiselle.

-Merci.

C'est avec une vitesse incroyable que la semaine est passée. Peut-être parce que je me suis surprise à espérée que ce rendez-vous porterait ses fruits? Espérer...Quelque chose qui ne me ressemble pas mais peut-être est-ce là le début de ma métamorphose? Si ça doit fonctionner, je dois surement commencer par le vouloir moi aussi? Non...Décidément, il y a un truc qui ne tourne plus rond chez moi...Enfin je n'en sais trop rien...18 heures. Il faut que j'y aille. Je me lève et me dirige vers le métro. Le trajet passe vite lui également et je trouve le local avec beaucoup de facilité et tant mieux, je dois dire. Je n'ai aucune envie de me perdre et de tourner en rond pendant des heures surtout que ça aurait pu suffire à me décourager d'y aller. Enfin bon...j'y suis. J'entre et attends patiemment dans la salle d'attente mais ça ne me pose pas de problème; Vous ai-je déjà dit que je passais ma vie à attendre?

Je ne m'assois pas, je suis bien trop nerveuse, je dois l'avouer. Alors je reporte mon attention sur les posters qui ornent la pièce et je suis étonnée de ne pas y voir des affiches à l'eau de rose où un couple courre plus heureux que jamais sur la plage avec un petit slogan du genre « Vous en avez toujours rêvé? Nos experts l'ont fait! ». Non...au lieu de cela, il y a des posters ayant pour but de mettre en garde contre les IST et même certaines semblent militer contre l'alcool durant la grossesse.

Soudain, une voix me sort de ma contemplation. Une voix grave et apaisante. Une voix d'homme. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est la deuxième fois qu'une simple voix à cet effet sur moi. Bizarrement, celle-ci me fait me sentir bien. Même encore mieux que celle de Gaara...Étrange...

Je me retourne pour tomber sur un homme magnifique. Un homme à la beauté sans égal. Attendez! Stop! J'ai déjà vécu cette scène! C'est vraiment trop bizarre, voir irréel. Pourtant, les cheveux d'ébène et les yeux d'un noir profond de celui qui se tient devant moi sont bien réels, eux. Je le vois qui me fait un sourire en coin, comme s'il s'amusait de ma réaction, tout en levant sa main vers moi avant de déclarer.

-Sasuke Uchiha, je serai dorénavant votre coach particulier expert en séduction pour une durée indéterminée. Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**hyria:**__** merci pour ta review! Elle m'as fait super plaisir^^ Je suis contente que mon résumé t'ai interpellé, moi qui suis nulle pour ça d'habitude^^ Dans une de mes fics Ino est une peste mais comme je n'ai rien contre elle j'ai décidé de lui donner ce rôle là dans cette fic. En tout cas tes compliments me vont droit au coeur! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que tu as aimé le chapitre 1**_

_**Byashuuhei: **__**Merci pour ta review^^ Oui je me suis inspirée de hitch mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste pris l'idée de l'expert en séduction, le reste est complètement différent^^**_

_**En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, ça me motive énormément^^ **_

«Sasuke Uchiha. Je serai dorénavant votre coach particulier expert en séduction pour une durée indéterminée. Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Haruno.

-Euh...De même, dis-je, peu sûre de moi, en répondant tout de même à sa poignée de main.

J'ai du mal à reprendre contenance face à ce sourire charmeur, mais il faut que je me réveille si je ne veux pas passer pour une imbécile. De toute façon ça ne fera jamais que la millième fois de ma vie mais bon...Si je peux éviter une nouvelle fois de me donner en spectacle, ce serait pas mal.

-Nous allons commencer immédiatement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, me dit-il en me montrant d'un signe de main la porte ouverte de son bureau. »

J'entre donc dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse. Non, là je suis trop modeste! Cette pièce est géante mais c'est logique quand on y pense. Les séances doivent comporter quelques jeux de rôles et autres âneries du même genre...

J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire mais je suis dubitative quand à cette « activité », dans laquelle je viens de me lancer. Je pense même que le mot sceptique serait plus approprié pour décrire l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouve. C'est vraiment étrange...Depuis quelques jours, je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis quant aux bienfaits que ce « cadeau d'anniversaire » pourrait m'apporter. Je suis perdue. Complètement perdue. Enfin bon...Je vais adopter la mentalité que je devrais avoir. Que toute personne qui se respecte devrait avoir! Ne pas juger avant de connaître!

Tentant alors tant bien que mal de repousser mes aprioris sur le pourquoi je me trouve en ces lieux, je me mets à détailler le bureau de l'homme qui va s'occuper de moi. Tout est sobre, j'aime ça. Les murs sont tapis d'un blanc cassé qui m'est assez apaisant et le sol d'un simple parquet. Banal mais classe néanmoins. Au fond de la pièce, un bureau en bois se dresse fièrement devant deux confortables chaises placées de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Si on oublie les quelques étagères qui meublent également cet espace, il n'y a rien d'autre. Rien d'agressif, rien de stressant, c'est parfait. J'aime penser que je vais passer du temps dans un endroit dans lequel je me sens à l'aise. C'est plaisant. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire rassurant.

Mon coach me fait signe de prendre place devant de son bureau et fait de même. Nous nous trouvons face à face et il plonge son regard dans le mien. J'ai des frissons, est-ce normal? En même temps, je me demande quel genre de femme pourrait résister à un tel beau-gosse. Même moi qui rejette tout ce qui a attrait à ce type de comportement, je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre littéralement.

«Très bien, Sakura. Je peux vous appelez Sakura? Me demande-t-il, me faisant soudainement sortir de ma torpeur. Je pense que cela nous aidera à nous sentir à l'aise ensemble si l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms respectifs. La confiance entre un coach et son élève est un point primordial pour atteindre notre objectif.

-...D'accord...

-Parlez-moi de vous, Sakura, me demande-t-il tout en gardant son petit sourire en coin.

-Que...Que je vous parle de moi?

-Oui. Ce que vous faîtes dans la vie, ce que vous aimez ou ce qu'au contraire vous détestez. Tout, je veux tout savoir de vous. C'est grâce à cela que je serai le plus à même de vous aider.

-Euh...Bien...J'ai vingt-deux ans. Je suis la secrétaire du PDG du groupe Saito depuis bientôt trois ans. Je vis seule dans un petit appartement du quartier de Chibuya...Quant à ce que j'aime, je dirais que mes amis et ma famille sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi...Et pour ce que je hais...

Je me perd dans mes pensées. Il y a tellement de chose que j'exècre dans ce monde que la séance entière ne suffirait pas pour lui en faire la liste complète. Autant lui dire simplement ce qui m'insupporte le plus.

-Je ne peux pas voir tout ces débiles qui travaillent avec moi. Eux et leurs manière d'enfants pourris gâtés, je ne peux pas les sentir!

Oulà...J'y suis peut-être allée un petit peu fort là...En effet, j'ai pu remarquer au fur et à mesure que je lui ai énoncé ces derniers mots, que la surprise avait peu à peu envahie son visage d'albâtre. Bof, tanpis! Au moins il saura à quoi s'en tenir!

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair, dit-il après quelques secondes, ne quittant pas son petit rictus. Que recherchez-vous en venant ici?

Ce que je recherche? Ben c'est évident, non? Un mec! Je veux un mec!

-Que pouvez-vous faire pour moi?

-Moi? Me demande-t-il, surpris. Rien.

-Rien?

-Rien.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

-Pas le moins du monde, s'exclame-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux. Ne pensez pas que c'est moi qui vais aller draguer à votre place!

-Mais je...

-Par contre, je peux vous aider à vous aimer, à vous assumer complètement.

-A...à m'aimer?

M'aimer. Cela sonnait bizarrement à mes oreilles.

-Tout à fait. Vous voyez, cela fait à peine deux minutes que nous nous entretenons et je peux d'ors et déjà affirmer que vous êtes une personne qui manque cruellement de confiance en elle, qui se dévalorise sans arrêt et qui n'est manifestement pas capable d'effectuer la moindre chose par elle-même.

-Euh...Je...

-Vous avez également une fâcheuse tendance à balbutier et vous parsemez vos phrases de « euh » insupportables.

Je n'en reviens pas. Comment il ose me sortir un truc pareil celui-là! Mais pour qui il se prend?

-Bien sûr que non, je peux très bien faire les choses par moi-même...

-Ah bon? Dans ce cas, vous allez m'affirmer que vous êtes venue ici de votre plein gré, sans insistance d'aucune sorte?

-Peut-être mais...

-Maintenant pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous aimez, ce que vous trouvez de bien en vous?

Mes qualités, c'est ce qu'il veux que je lui dise? Il me torture, c'est pas possible! Il se délecte de me voir désemparée, je ne vois pas d'autre explication!

-Je...je suis gentille...Lui dis-je, faussement convaincue. »

A l'entente de mes derniers mots, il se met à ricaner d'un air moqueur. Je ne peux en supporter davantage! J'ai la désagréable impression d'être revenue au temps de la primaire où mes « camarades » aimaient à se moquer ouvertement de moi. Quolibets et humiliations étaient de mises à l'époque en ce qui me concernait et cela m'avait déjà bien assez traumatisée pour que je laisse ce blanc bec se payer ma tête!

« Arrêtez de rire comme un idiot! Cris-je, le faisant immédiatement cesser sa moquerie puérile. Vous êtes là pour m'aider alors je vous prierai de montrer un peu plus de respect envers moi si vous ne voulez pas que je vous plante ici!

-Et bien voilà... Me dit-il, un air victorieux dans le regard.

-Qu...Comment ça?

-Derrière cette timidité maladive, se cache malgré tout un caractère bien trempé. Vous devriez en faire davantage usage, les hommes aiment ça vous savez?

-Vous m'avez manipulée dans le but de m'énerver!

-Manipulée? Je n'aime pas ce terme. Disons plutôt que j'ai manœuvré dans le but de faire ressortir votre vrai « vous ». Ne soyez pas étonnée! Je vais vous obliger à repousser vos limites assez régulièrement lors de nos séances.

Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi m'attendre mais ça à l'air de promettre tout ça...

-Avant de clôturer cette séance qui nous sert surtout aux présentations, je voudrais vous poser une question. La plus importante à mon sens.

-Je vous écoute.

-Êtes-vous amoureuse? Me demande-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, je dois dire. J 'ai déjà du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même alors le dire à haute voix, c'est du domaine de l'impossible. Mais en même temps...Rien que le fait d'être ici semble irréel venant de quelqu'un comme moi et puis si je veux un jour conquérir Gaara, il faut bien passer par là...Maintenant, une autre question se pose et c'est celle-là qui est la plus importante d'après moi. En effet, le principal n'est pas de savoir si je suis amoureuse de lui mais si je l'aime suffisamment pour me surpasser et me mettre à nue devant ce bel inconnu. Car c'est cela le fond du problème. Je vais devoir m'ouvrir à lui...Moi, la personne la plus secrète et renfermée de cette ville va devoir faire confiance à un homme que je ne connais pas. Est-ce que j'en suis capable? Est-ce que je suis en mesure de faire une chose pareil pour celui qui hante mes pensées?

« Oui, dis-je en un murmure.

-D'accord, me répond-t-il, pensif. Je vais d'ors et déjà pouvoir préparer notre prochaine séance que je fixe à la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.

-Quoi? C'est déjà terminé?

-Bien sûr. Chaque séance est personnalisée. Maintenant que je vous ai quelques peu cernée, je vais pouvoir mettre à profit cet entretien pour le suivant. La première heure sert toujours à cela.

-Oui ou alors à vous en mettre plein les fouilles, dis-je, sarcastique.

-Belle, explosive et drôle, me répond-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

J'ai bien entendu belle? Il a bien dit belle? Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant...C'est pas possible, il continu à se moquer de moi cet enfoiré!

Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, il me serre la main pour me dire au revoir et je me retrouve dehors encore déstabilisée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits lorsque je sens mon téléphone portable vibrer dans ma poche.

« Allô? Fais-je, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de regarder l'identité de la personne qui m'appelait.

-Sakura! C'est Ino! Ta première séance s'est bien passée? Oh! Non, non, non! Ne me dis rien, on aura tout le temps d'en parler ce soir!

-Euh...Ce soir?

-Oui! Je voulais te faire la surprise mais je ne peux pas le garder pour moi!

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles, Ino?

-Naruto et Temari sont revenus! On va fêter leur retour!

-C'est génial! Cris-je, ne faisant pas attention aux regards outrés qui s'étaient tournés vers moi.

-Oui! On aura plein de choses à se dire! Temari t'expliquera comment elle a failli servir de repas à des lions en Afrique et Naruto te racontera la façon dont il aurait pu finir par s'écraser en tombant de...

-Ino! Fais-je, le ton dur. En parlant de s'écraser...Est-ce que tu pourrais la fermer deux minutes? On verra tout ça ce soir!

-Ah oui! Je m'emporte, désolée...Bon à ce soir alors!

-C'est ça, à ce soir! »

Décidément, cette fille trouve toujours le moyen de m'épuiser même au téléphone...Bon, je courre me préparer pour revoir mes amis qui m'ont tant manqué. Ma hâte est telle que je ne prend pas la peine de manger. J'aurais le temps de voir ça en rentrant car de toute façon je ne pourrai pas rentrer tard avec le boulot qui m'attend demain...

Vingt heures, j'arrive devant ce bar que nous côtoyons tous depuis le Lycée et entre à l'intérieur sans attendre une seconde de plus.

La charmante tête blonde de mon meilleur ami attire mon attention et lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi et que je croise ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, je ne peux me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'a tellement manqué...

« Salut Sakura! C'est si bon de te revoir! Me dit-il en répondant à mon étreinte.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Moi ça roule et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? Me demande-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Toujours pareil!

-Eh! Fait une autre voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué?

Je me retourne pour donner mon plus beau sourire à Temari. Je vois Ino derrière, les yeux au bord des larmes, surement dus à l'émotion.

-Tu rigole ou quoi! Tu m'as affreusement manqué! »

Et hop! Un nouveau câlin! Je crois que ce soir ça va être une soirée spéciale papouilles à ce train là.

La soirée passe à une vitesse folle. On essaie de rattraper le temps perdu en se racontant nos petites histoires respectives passées loin les uns des autres mais j'évite soigneusement de leur parler de la merveilleuse idée qu'a eu Ino avec Docteur Love. On rit, on se taquine, on se remémore le bon vieux temps ainsi que toutes les conneries qu'on a faite, les yeux remplis d'une mélancolie que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez mes amis. Mais ça fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

« J'ai vraiment hâte que Tenten revienne! Fais-je, surexcitée.

-C'est dans ses plans, me répond Temari. C'est juste qu'elle file le parfait amour avec un mec plutôt BCBG et il faut qu'elle attende qu'il revienne de son voyage d'affaire.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi? Elle est assez grande pour venir seule, non?

-Sakura...Fait Naruto, d'un air moqueur. Je sais bien que tu as toujours détesté les gens qui ne savent plus rien faire tout seul une fois casé mais Tenten ferait mieux de l'attendre si elle veut nous le présenter, non? Tu ne crois pas?

-Ah...si elle veut nous le présenter...Fis-je, honteuse.

-Mais c'est qui? Demande Ino. Vous le connaissez?

-Tu as déjà dû entendre parler de lui, lui répond Temari. Il s'appelle Neji Hyûga.

-De la célèbre entreprise Hyûga?

-C'est ça.

-Et toi, Sakura? Demande Naruto. Ça en est où les amours?

Et merde. Je sens qu'il va lancer la machine...

-Tu fais bien d'en parler! S'exclame Ino.

Ça y est. La machine est lancée.

-Je l'ai inscrite dans la célèbre agence de séduction! Alors raconte nous tout.

-Oh ben il n'y a rien de très spécial à dire...C'était juste une séance de présentation.

-Et qui est ton coach? Me demande-t-elle.

-Un certain Sasuke Uchiha, lui dis-je, d'un air ennuyé.

-QUOI? Hurle-t-elle, me faisant violemment sursauter.

-Tu le connais?

-Si je le connais? Me demande-t-elle, les yeux plissés comme si elle s'insurgeait. Bien sûr que je le connais!

-Cool, dis-je sans grande conviction.

C'est vrai! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'elle le connaisse!

-Attend! C'est tout ce que ça te fait d'avoir passé une heure avec ce mec!

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

-Mais ce mec c'est une bombe de chez Hiroshima! Me dit pas que ça t'a pas sauté aux yeux!

-Vaguement...

Il faut que je feigne l'indifférence et surtout que je ne lui dise pas que ce mec m'a, en effet, quelque peu déstabilisée sinon je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, me dit-elle. Pour toi il n'y a que Gaara. En même temps je comprend, quand on on est amoureux on ne voit que la personne qu'on aime.

-C'est ça.

-Ça n'avance toujours pas avec lui? Me demande Temari.

-Pas vraiment

-Alors j'espère que tes séances finiront par t'aider! S'exclame Naruto, en levant son verre vers moi pour trinquer.

Pas autant que moi, c'est sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**-Hyria: **__**Merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas je n'abandonnerai pas^^ J'ai vraiment plein d'idées pour cette fic, je suis inspirée^^En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre 2^^ Je te souhaite de passer un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre 3^^ et merci encore pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur^^**_

_**byashuuhei:**__** Merciiii! Puisque tu aimes tellement Neji, je le ferai davantage intervenir dans cette fic (ce n'était pas prévu mais si je peux faire plaisir^^). En tout cas, ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas^^ merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça me motive beaucoup^^**_

« La séduction est un jeu. La première étape de ce jeu est de susciter l'intérêt de la personne que vous souhaitez charmer et ce, en utilisant toutes les armes que vous avez à disposition.

-Les armes? Demande-je, incrédule en fixant mon coach avec cet air d'incompréhension que je revêt si souvent depuis que je l'ai rencontrer.

-Votre beauté, votre charisme ou encore votre intelligence.

-Mais...Je n'ai rien de tout cela...

-Ceci, comme je viens de le préciser, est l'étape une. Seulement, avant de pouvoir la débuter, il va falloir que je vous aide à reprendre confiance en vous; c'est l'étape zéro.

A l'entente de ce qu'il vient de me dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire sarcastique. L'étape zéro...On aura vraiment tout entendu.

-Un problème? Me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil devant ma réaction.

-Aucun, répond-je, feignant. »

Ma réponse est gratifiée par un de ses sourires en coin que je déteste tant. En effet, je n'aime pas la sensation qu'ils me donnent en général. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se paye ma tête et ça me déstabilise énormément. Parfois même, j'ai le sentiment que son métier de séducteur fait parti intégrante de lui, à tel point que c'est comme s'il essayait de draguer n'importe quelle personne se trouvant en face de lui. A moins qu'il ait toujours été ainsi...Bof! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas étant donné sa personnalité. Décidément, il a ça dans le sang!

« J'ai d'ors et déjà établi un planning pour cet après-midi. Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être chargé, reprend-il.

-Et qu'allons-nous faire?

-Tous ce que les femmes aiment faire en général.

-Ça ne me rassure pas...

-Je m'attendais à cette réaction, me dit-il en souriant.

-Alors?

-Shopping, coiffeur, ça vous dit quelque-chose?

-Oh non...

-Oh si. Ne faîtes pas cette tête, vous verrez, tout ça va vous aider à vous sentir bien dans votre peau.

-C'est ça! Vous aller me donner l'apparence de toutes ces femmes superficielles! J'aurais dû m'en douter que ça allait finir comme ça.

-Pas de panique, dit-il en levant les bras comme pour m'apaiser. Il est évident que rien ne vous sera imposer et nous suivrons vos goûts. Le but premier est de rester vous-même, pas de faire de vous une pâle copie de tout ce qui nous entoure.

-Telle que vous me voyez, je suis moi-même.

-Non. Vous vous laissez aller, vous ne faîtes aucun effort pour vous donner votre propre style. Telle que je vous voie, vous n'avez aucune personnalité, vous êtes transparente.

-Et bien justement! Il faut regarder au-delà des apparences! Une première impression n'est jamais qu'un leurre.

-Pourtant vous êtes bien amoureuse d'un homme dont vous ne savez rien. Vous vous êtes donc laisser influencer par votre première impression.

-Non! Je sais bien plus de choses le concernant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer!

-Certes. Mais c'est bel et bien votre première rencontre qui a suscitée en vous tout l'intérêt que vous lui avez porté par la suite.

-Je...

-Vous avouerez donc qu'elle a une importance capitale. En ce qui concerne ce que nous allons faire cette après-midi, n'ayez aucune crainte. Je veux juste que vous puissiez vous sentir belle et à l'aise. Tout ça va vous donner un peu plus de confiance et vous vous sentirez plus à même d'aborder ce jeune homme.

-Je...Très bien.

-Vous savez, Sakura. Si vous ne croyez pas en vous même, jamais vous ne pourrez faire confiance à qui que ce soit. »

Comment fait-il? En à peine deux minutes, il a réussi à me faire changer d'avis et à me convaincre de le suivre. Jamais personne n'avait été capable d'accomplir un tel exploit. Des milliers de fois, j'avais entendu mes amis et mes parents se plaindre de mon entêtement et « rester sur mes positions » avait toujours été un art dans lequel j'excellais plus que quiconque. Alors pourquoi cet homme a-t-il un tel effet sur moi? Outre ses arguments de choc, il y a quelque-chose en lui qui m'apaise, qui me rassure.

C'est ainsi que je monte dans sa voiture et que nous partons pour environ vingt minutes de route. Le silence est de mise. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je pense que lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est agréable d'être avec quelqu'un sans se sentir contraint de faire la discution et d'éviter absolument les blancs. C'est reposant.

Une fois arrivés à destination, je tourne mon regard vers ma droite et m'aperçois que nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un énorme bâtiment blanc à l'enseigne quelque peu tape à l'œil. Je ne la connais pas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et d'ailleurs c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Il y a également une grande vitrine ou divers produits de beauté son entreposés à la vue des passants. Ces même passant qui d'ailleurs doivent repartir déçus lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que des milliers de Yens pour quelques gouttes de shampoing leur apporteraient plus de soucis qu'autre chose.

Et dire que je vais passer des heures la dedans. Des heures à me faire coiffer, maquiller alors que je ne saurai même pas le refaire dans quelque jours. Pfff! De toute façon, je n'en ai que faire, c'est Docteur Love qui paye alors...

-Je passe vous chercher ce soir, me dit mon coach, me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Quoi? Vous ne venez pas avec moi?

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide au milieu de tout ces trucs de filles!

-Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez le genre d'homme à aller chez l'esthéticienne une fois par semaine...

-Et bien tu as tout faux.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...ça me rassure, lui dis-je en lui faisant un timide sourire qu'il me rend aussitôt.

-A tout à l'heure. »

Je descend de la voiture et me dirige vers mon lieu de torture en me demandant dans quel état je ressortirai. Une fois entrée, une jeune femme brune m'accueille. Elle est élégante et ce qui m'interpelle est qu'elle n'en reste pas moins simple. Elle est belle et naturelle. Ça me rassure.

« Vous êtes Sakura Haruno? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Enchantée! Je suis mademoiselle Mimura et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui.

-Ha...

-Suivez-moi. »

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse étonnante. Plusieurs professionnels de la coiffure, du relooking et du maquillage s'occupe de moi. On me regarde sous toutes les coutures à tel point que j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire ou encore une poupée de chiffon manipulée par des enfants de cinq ans s'amusant à chercher quelle tenue, quelle coupe irait le mieux à leur jouet préféré.

Après trois heures qui m'avaient littéralement épuisées, je me retrouve montée à quatre épingles sans avoir eu l'opportunité de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir ce qu'on avait fait de moi et je dois avouer que ça commence à vraiment me taper sur les nerfs. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi me coucher et qu'on me foute la paix.

« C'est bientôt terminé? Demande-je plein d'espoir à mademoiselle Mimura.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. On vous a un peu maltraité à vous secouer dans tous les sens mais quand vous aurez vu le résultat, vous ne serez pas déçue.

-Et justement...Quand est-ce que je pourrai le voir ce résultat?

-Maintenant, me répond-t-elle en me montrant l'armoire à glace dans laquelle je l'avais vue fourrer son nez des milliers de fois cette après-midi pour me trouver des vêtements dignes de ce nom. »

Je m'approche de celle-ci et le reflet que me renvoie le miroir me coupe le souffle. En effet, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses relevés en une élégante queue de cheval me fixe d'un air étonnée. Elle est habillée d'une petite chemise blanche, d'une jupe en satin noir lui arrivant au genou et d'escarpins mettant en valeur ses fines jambes. Son maquillage reste discret mais il met en relief les traits de son visage. Rien de ce qu'elle porte n'est extravagant. Tout est sobre mais classe. D'ailleurs, je me surprend à trouver cette personne très belle et ce qui m'étonne davantage est que cette fameuse femme, c'est moi.

Je n'en reviens pas. Comment si peu de choses sont en mesure de changer autant quelqu'un? Comment si peu de choses sont en mesure de donner autant de prestance, de charisme? Jamais je n'aurai soupçonner avoir autant de potentiel...

Je continue à me regarder, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise et j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Mais pourtant c'est bien moi. Ainsi, tous mes amis, toute ma famille et même Docteur love avaient raison...Moi aussi, je suis capable d'être séduisante, d'être belle...C'est assez étrange comme sensation, je dois dire...Mais c'est plaisant. Non. C'est plus que ça. Je jubile déjà de voir la tête que feront toutes ces greluches Lundi au bureau. Elles qui ne se sont jamais privées pour me traiter de mocheté à mon insu.

« Monsieur Uchiha vous attend à l'accueil, mademoiselle, me dit l'autre jeune femme en me sortant de ma contemplation. »

Je rejoins mon coach qui m'attend, accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, la tête ailleurs. C'est au moment où je pose les yeux sur lui qu'une vague d'appréhension me prend. Que va-t-il me dire? Va-t-il, une fois de plus, rire en se moquant de moi? Il n'est pas très expressif et je ne sais jamais réellement quelle est le fond de sa pensée. Oh et puis après tout, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut dire!

« -Euh...Fais-je, pour signaler ma présence. »

Il se retourne vers moi et je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Apparemment, ce relooking lui fait le même effet qu'à moi...

Je laisse quelques secondes passer, attendant qu'il parle.

« Vous êtes magnifique, fini-t-il par dire. »

Décidément, je ne suis qu'une imbécile. Comment ai-je pu douter de sa réaction alors qu'il a l'air de croire en moi depuis le début? Même s'il joue un jeu, devant moi il ne dit rien de blessant bien au contraire. C'est le premier homme d'ailleurs qui m'a fait un compliment et rien que pour ça, je l'en remercie.

Il me regarde de haut en bas, comme s'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux et ça commence à me gêner.

« Arrêtez de me reluquer! Crie-je.

-J'ai bien le droit de regarder ce qu'ils ont fait de vous, non? Me demande-t-il en rigolant.

-C'est à croire que vous ne pensiez pas un tel changement possible!

-Pour tout vous dire, me répond-il en levant son regard vers moi, je savais que vous seriez attirante après être passée entre les mains de tous ces experts mais je dois avouer que là vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Son compliment me fait rougir. Que je sois au goût d'un homme comme lui me paraît inimaginable.

-Venez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. A partir de la semaine prochaine, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

-Très bien.

-Vous devriez être contente, vous venez de passer le moment qui, pour vous, était le plus éprouvant.

-Je le sais et croyez-moi; je cache ma joie. »

Il ri à ma remarque sarcastique. Que j'aime l'entendre s'esclaffer même si c'est plutôt discret. C'est un son mélodieux qui raisonne agréablement à mes oreilles. Peut-être que bientôt j'aurai la chance d'entendre aussi le rire de celui que j'aime...

Nous montons dans la voiture de mon coach et, contrairement à l'aller, nous ne passerons pas le retour dans un calme olympien. En effet, Docteur Love me pose une question que jamais je n'aurais soupçonnée venant de lui:

« Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que vous connaissiez bien cet homme, ce...Gaara, c'est bien ça?

-Euh...oui...

-Comment est-il?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?

-Cela vous dérange?

-Non...c'est juste que c'est...inattendu...

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ce que j'en sache plus sur l'homme que vous voulez séduire.

-Et bien...C'est un homme calme, doux et intelligent. Il a également la main sur le cœur. Il a fondé lui même une association de lutte contre les enfants maltraités car il l'a été lui-même dans son enfance. Je sais aussi qu'il ferait tout pour les gens qu'il aime et il ne s'embarrasse pas de l'hypocrisie et du superflu. Même s'il a tendance à fréquenter ce genre de personne, je pense qu'il est beaucoup trop gentil pour les envoyés ballader.

-Est-ce que vous me permettriez de vous donner un conseil, Sakura?

-...Oui...

-Tout le monde n'est pas...aussi pure que vous. Vous devriez faire attention.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela?

-Je suis simplement surpris qu'une femme aussi méfiante que vous accorde autant de crédit à un homme tel que lui. Peut-être est-il comme tous les autres au fond?

-Non. C'est un homme bien. Je le sais. »

_**Salut tout le monde!  
alors je sais bien que ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres...pour tout dire je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite mais bon c'était un passage obligé pour le reste de l'histoire^^**_

n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fera vraiment très plaisir^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Fan2sasu:**__** Salut et merci pour ta review! Merci aussi pour m'avoir rassurée sur ce chapitre dont je n'étais pas fière^^ Le suivant, je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt contente et j'espère que tu seras du même avis que moi^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Byashuuhei:**__** Merci! Pour te repérer un peu et t'éviter d'attendre un mail qui ne viendra pas forcément tout de suite, dis toi que je poste à peu prêt toutes les deux semaines^^ j'ai une autre fic et j'alterne d'une semaine à l'autre la parution pour ne pas passer de longs moment à en délaisser l'une d'entre elles^^ **_

_**En ce qui concerne Neji, il va bientôt arriver en compagnie de Tenten et en y réfléchissant, je me dis que je pourrai peut-être lui donner un certain rôles dans cette fic, même si il ne restera tout de même qu'un personnage secondaire^^**_

_**Si tu veux que je te prête Sasuke y'a pas de soucis mais tu me le ramène en bon état hein?**_

_**En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite et merci encore^^**_

_**Hyria:**__** Mille mercis pour tous ces compliments! En plus, si j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier le sasusaku c'est une superbe récompense pour moi^^ **_

_**En tout cas, ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes ma fic à ce point là alors merci encore^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à toi^^**_

_**Eff:**__** merci^^ c'est vrai qu'il en a de bonnes et je peux te dire que c'est pas fini^^**_

_**Sam: **__**Merci! La séduction va bientôt se mettre en place et j'espère que tu apprécieras! Je vais tout faire pour donner les meilleurs chapitres possible^^**_

_**Miss.K:**__** Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as mis! je suis vraiment contente que mes fics te plaisent à ce point!**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas je ne pense pas arrêter cette fic ni les autres d'ailleurs sauf bien sûr celle qui sont déjà terminées. J'ai plein d'idées et j'ai hâte de tout mettre en place^^**_

_**Merci encore et bonne lecture^^ **_

Dix heures. C'est la pause café et je ne sais pas si tous les regards qui sont tournés vers moi flattent mon égo ou au contraire me donnent la nausée. En effet, il est incroyable de voir à quel point un changement physique peut attirer l'attention du monde qui vous entoure...Voici, une fois de plus, la preuve que je ne suis entourée uniquement par des gens tout à fait primaire et je dois dire qu'en ce qui me concerne, leur personne m'est totalement indifférente...Je n'ai aucunement envie de les connaître. Ils sont et resteront seulement mes collègues de travail. Rien de plus.

Paradoxalement, leur en mettre plein la vue grâce à ma soudaine métamorphose est plutôt gratifiant. Non...Ce n'est pas l'exact vérité: Je jubile totalement.

De plus, je dois dire que ce relooking à d'autres très bons côtés, comme par exemple le fait que je me sente mieux dans ma peau en dépit de la douleur insupportable que mes pieds subissent depuis bientôt deux heures à cause de mes talons. Enfin, je pense que ce doit être une question d'habitude. D'ici quelques jours j'aurais surement l'impression d'être dans mes baskets...Ou en tout cas, j'essaie de m'en persuadée.

Toujours est-il que j'ai réellement l'impression d'être une véritable femme. Ce changement ne m'aide pas seulement à conquérir Gaara mais également moi-même. Et oui, c'est peut-être surprenant venant de quelqu'un comme moi mais pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens belle et désirable et comme l'avais prédit Docteur Love, tout cela me donne confiance en moi. Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier. Même si au final je n'atteins pas mon but premier, cette expérience m'aura au moins fait évoluer dans ma vie de femme.

C'est adossée contre la machine à café que je fixe le regard ailleurs le mur bleu de la petite pièce de pause et je souris lorsque je me rend compte à quel point je suis en train de changer. Jamais, auparavant, je n'aurais tenu un tel discours et quiconque me connaissant se serait volontiers étranglé de rire si quelqu'un lui avait fait part de ma « nouvelle personnalité ». Enfin...C'est une façon de parler car au fond de moi, je reste la même. La Sakura blasée et nonchalante, exécrant toute forme de superficialité est toujours là.

Des gloussements me font très violemment sortir de mes pensées. « Très violemment » sont les termes parfaits dans une situation telle que celle-ci car ces rires aigus viennent de toutes les greluches qui m'entourent et je dois avouer que j'ai toujours détester lorsqu'elles faisaient ça. Pourquoi se sentent-elles donc obligées de poussés ces cris affreux?

Je tourne alors mon regard vers le sujet de toute cette agitation et mon cœur se met à battre rageusement dans ma poitrine et ce à tel point que j'espère de toute mon âme que personne ne l'entende.

Gaara, l'homme de toutes mes pensées, s'avance d'une démarche décontractée vers moi. Quoi? Vers moi? C'est bien vers moi qu'il approche? Non je ne rêve pas...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

Il s'arrête à quelques dizaines de centimètre de moi et me détaille de haut en bas avec dans le regard cette lueur de douceur que j'ai toujours aimé en lui. Après quelques secondes interminables où je crus véritablement que j'allais finir par m'évanouir, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me gratifie d'un sourire timide. Son fan club me jette des regards meurtriers mais je dois avouer que les états-d'âmes de quelques poupées barbies en rut est bien le cadet de mes soucis. En effet, la seule chose qui compte à présent est la proximité qu'il y a entre Gaara et moi. Peut-être a-t-il enfin reconnu mon existence? Peut-être vient-il me demander d'aller boire un verre avec lui après le boulot? Yes! Ça marche! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait si facile et si rapide! Avec un peu de chance, je téléphonerai ce soir à Sasuke pour lui dire que je n'ai plus besoin de ces services!

« Vous...Commence-t-il.

-Euh...Oui...Je..., dis-je tout en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous décalé? J'aimerai prendre un café.

La claque.

-Oh. Oui bien sûr, répond-je tout en baissant brusquement les yeux, rouge de honte.

-Je vous remercie, me répond-il, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. »

Non. Ce n'est pas une claque que je viens de recevoir, c'est bien pire que ça! Je ne sais plus où me mettre et j'ai bien peur, une fois de plus, d'être passée pour une parfaite idiote.

Mon cerveau tourne à une vitesse qui m'en donnerait presque le tournis et je comprend dès ce moment que, je vais effectivement passé un coup de fil à Sasuke dès ce soir, pas pour mettre un terme à ses séance, mais plutôt pour lui suggérer de trouver un moyen de m'apprendre à m'exprimer correctement sans afficher un air d'imbécile heureux lorsque le Sabaku se trouve près de moi.

« Tiens Haruno! S'exclame une des groupies. Je crois que ta dignité vient de tomber par terre!

-Comme quoi, enchaîne une de ses « amies », c'est pas en se faisant un ravalement de façade qu'on arrive à mettre la main sur un homme tel que lui. C'est pathétique! Hein Gaara? »

Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée et apparemment je n'ai pas fini d'être humiliée. Seulement, bien plus profond que la honte, je ressens maintenant une véritable colère que je maitrise difficilement.

Je vois les yeux bleus de mon prince charmant regarder la scène avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Plus les filles continuent de rire, plus j'ai du mal à contrôler cette envie de leur sauter dessus. Seulement, il est hors de question de me laisser traîner dans la boue ainsi et je m'apprête donc à leur lancer une réplique des plus cinglantes, mais avant qu'aucun son n'ait le temps de sortir de ma bouche, la voix de mon cher rouquin s'exclame:

« Ça suffit!

Cet ordre a pour effet de réduire à néant les ricanements de cette horrible assemblée.

-Mais...Commence l'une d'entre elles.

-Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous conduire comme de parfaites gamines? Laissez la tranquille. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de pousser plus loin mes interrogations, il se tourne vers moi et me dit:

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Ne faites pas attention à elles. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, il tourne les talons et sors de la salle de pause suivie des filles qui semblent espérée se faire pardonner.

En ce qui me concerne, je suis toujours aussi abasourdie et ne sais pas comment prendre ce revirement de situation. Se soucierait-il de moi? Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que je me dise de telles choses, j'ai bien trop peur de tomber de haut. Je sais qu'il faut que je sois patiente, Sasuke me l'a déjà dit et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Il n'est pas question pour moi de baisser les bras.

C'est avec une nouvelle détermination que je retourne dans mon bureau, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ma concentration pour étudier la pile de dossier qui m'attend bien sagement.

En entrant, mon patron m'attend, surement pour me donner les nouvelles directives. Pitié! Faîtes qu'il fasse vite ce gros chieur!

Je ne l'avais jamais apprécier. C'est le genre d'homme imbu de lui même et de sa réussite mais aussi un être totalement répugnant, bavant sur chacune de ses subordonnées. Plus d'une fois, en le voyant jeter des regards langoureux aux différentes femmes qui l'entouraient, je m'étais surprise à bénir ma banalité car cela me permettait d'échapper à ces situations qui me donnent envie de vomir. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'il fixe d'un regard plein de sous-entendus et je sens un frisson de dégoût parcourir mon échine alors qu'il se met à me détailler sans prendre la peine de se cacher.

« Bonjour Sakura, me dit-il.

-Bonjour monsieur, lui répond-je, poliment.

-Je vous ai apporter les documents nécessaires à la confection des bons de commandes. Je voudrais qu'ils soient prêts pour midi.

-Aucun problème. »

Un silence s'installe et je dois dire que je n'aime pas vraiment ça. D'autant plus que d'habitude, après m'avoir dit ce que je devais faire, il ne s'attarde pas et s'engouffre dans son bureau. Là c'est différent. Je lui tourne le dos et je le sens me reluquer. Je déteste ça et ce qui n'arrange rien est qu'étant mon employeur, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'envoyer balader comme j'aurais pu le faire avec les greluches de tout à l'heure.

« Sakura...

Merde. Ça sent vraiment pas bon cette histoire...

Je me retourne lentement, craignant par dessus tout ce qui allait suivre.

-Oui?

-Que diriez-vous de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir?

J'en étais sûre. Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation maintenant?

-Euh...C'est à dire que...Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai à faire ce soir...

En même temps, ce n'est pas un mensonge. J'ai une séance à dix-huit heures.

-Bon. Ce n'est que partie remise alors? Me répond-il, un peu déçu avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller . »

Partie remise? Tu parles! Plutôt crever que de sortir avec ce gros dégueulasse!

Le reste de la journée se passe sans aucune anicroche pour mon plus grand soulagement malgré ma hâte de la terminée. Ma double hâte dirais-je même. En effet, j'ai l'espoir de croiser Gaara à la sortie. Même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose. Rien que le fait de le voir me ferait le plus grand plaisir. Le croiser et plonger, une fois de plus mon regard dans le sien. Peut-être aurais-je le droit à un bonsoir ou autre? Je sais, c'est vraiment pathétique. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine au vue de mes réactions mais n'est-ce pas là la beauté et la magie de l'amour? Qu'est-ce qu'on est stupide quand on est amoureux! Je suis trop fleur bleue mais bon...Je n'y peut rien...C'est comme ça.

Il faut dire que je suis également impatiente de retrouver Sasuke pour lui faire part de mes craintes et de mes doutes. Il a beau adopté un comportement moqueur et hautain, il a toujours su me rassurer et m'encourager. Moi qui au début me plaignais du fait qu'il ait rajouté des séances en plus dans la semaine...

C'est ainsi qu'arrive dix-sept heures trente et à mon grand damne je ne croise pas Gaara en sortant. Pas grave, je le reverrai demain! Enfin, j'essaie de me consoler comme ça.

Je me dirige donc vers le local de mon cher coach et je rentre sans frapper. Je sais qu'il n'a pas de client cet après-midi.

Je le trouve debout, à côté de son étagère, plongé dans un bouquin. Son visage concentré et sérieux tout de même mélangé avec une pointe d'arrogance fait partie des choses que j'ai toujours trouvé attirant chez lui alors que je la bannis chez d'autres.

A l'entente de mes pas résonnants sur le parquet de son bureau, il tourne ses yeux vers moi et m'adresse un de ses petits sourires en coin.

« Bonjour Sakura.

-Bonjour! Comment allez vous?

-Plutôt pas mal, me dit-il en souriant. Comment s'est passée votre journée?

-Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire...Répond-je, pensive.

-Et bien racontez moi tout. »

C'est ainsi que je lui fais le récit de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de pause. Je lui raconte comment je me suis donnée en spectacle devant l'homme dont je suis amoureuse, et comment ses groupies m'ont données le coup de grâce sans oublier le fait qu'il ait fini par me défendre. Au fur et à mesure que je lui conte tous ces événements, je le vois écouter d'une oreille attentive et fixer d'un œil pensif le parquet.

« Je vois, finit-il par dire.

-Quoi dont? Fais-je attendant avec impatience un de ses conseils.

-Je pense que vous ne lui êtes pas complètement indifférente.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? C'est impossible! Il ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre attention et le fait que j'ai changé de style vestimentaire ne peut pas être la seule cause de son intérêt.

-Croyez-moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Je suis un homme.

Mouais...Je ne sais pas si ça suffit à me convaincre mais bon...

-Et si nous commencions notre séance? Continu-t-il.

-D'accord. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui?

-L'étape une.

-Et quelle est-elle?

-Enfin Sakura! Je vous en ai parlé la dernière fois. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié!

-Euh...C'est qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis...

-L'étape une consiste à susciter l'intérêt de la personne que vous convoitez et je dois vous avouer qu'elle sera la plus longue de toutes. C'est celle qui va nous prendre les trois quarts du temps que nous passeront ensemble.

-Et combien y a-t-il d'étapes en tout?

-En comptant l'étape zéro, il y en aura quatre.

-D'accord.

-Premièrement, lorsque vous vous adressez à lui, arrêtez de vous demandez si vous ne passez pas pour une idiote. Soyez zen dans votre séduction. En simple, ayez confiance en vous.

-Très bien. Je vais essayer de...

-Non! Voilà votre erreur la plus courante. Vous n'allez pas essayer, vous allez le faire. Et vous allez réussir.

-O...Oui.

-Vous devez renvoyer l'image d'une femme qui est à l'aise dans sa tête, dans son corps et dans le monde qui l'entoure et ce, même lorsque vous ne le voyez pas. Toujours. Car même dans votre vie de tous les jours, ça vous aidera. Pour chaque but que vous vous fixerez, ne doutez jamais de vous.

-...

-Deuxièmement, soignez votre « body language ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Vos mimiques, la façon dont vous tenez et cetera.

-C'est à dire?

-Par exemple, lorsque vous êtes devant lui, inclinez votre corps légèrement vers l'arrière et non pas vers lui. Tenez vous également à distance pour lui envoyer le message inconscient que vous êtes le « prix » et que vous êtes tout sauf acquise. Et surtout...

-Surtout?

-Regardez-le toujours dans les yeux.

-C'est pas gagné alors...

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis incapable de soutenir son regard plus de dix secondes...

-Ah bon? C'est étrange...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Écoutez, Sakura. Vous en êtes tout à fait capable.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Bien sûr! Quand vous êtes avec vos amis, votre famille ou même avec moi vous le faîtes! Alors pour la énième fois, cessez de douter de vous.

-...

-Troisièmement, n'essayez jamais de l'impressionner. Ne vous vantez pas. En revanche, essayez de démontrer votre valeur via des histoires, des anecdotes qui sous-entendent que vous possédez telle ou telle qualité mais resté implicite. Dans mon milieu, on appelle ça le storytelling.

-Ha...

-Quatrièmement, restez toujours cool et souriante. Ne l'oubliez pas: La séduction est un jeu, pas quelque chose de vraiment important. N'ayez pas de réaction trop émotive à ce qu'il vous dira. Réagissez comme vous l'auriez fait avec votre voisin au physique ingrat par exemple.

-...

-Une question?

-C'est ça la séance? M'exclame-je, incrédule. Je dois retenir tout ça et réussir du premier coup? Je n'y arriverai jamais! Vous dîtes qu'il faut que j'ai confiance en moi mais là comme ça, c'est pas possible!

-Pas de panique! Ai-je dit que l'étape était terminée? Bien sûr que j'ai conscience que la confiance s'acquiert et c'est pour cela que je vais vous emmener dès maintenant vous entrainer avec des inconnus.

-Des...Des inconnus.

-Absolument. Des jeunes hommes, dans la rue, que je choisirai au hasard. Ne faites pas cette tête là! Vous verrez, c'est plus facile quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre...

A l'entente de ma dernière phrase, il pose ses mains sur mes bras, m'obligeant à lui faire face puis plonge son regard noir dans le mien et je suis complètement déstabilisée pas son intensité. Jamais le regard d'un homme n'avait été si hypnotisant.

-Vous me faîtes confiance? Dit-il, d'une voix douce.

-Je...

-Vous avez confiance en moi?

Après quelques seconde de réflexion, la réponse me paraît évidente.

-Oui.

_**Coucou tout le monde!  
Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ c'est vrai qu'on y apprend plein de choses en même temps (technique de séduction), c'est limite du bourrage de crâne mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera plus clair^^  
Sinon je voudrais vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires auxquels j'ai répondu^^  
N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres! Comme je le dis souvent, c'est la plus belle des récompense de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce qu'on écrit^^ **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**byashuuhei: Merci pour ta review! Le triangle amoureux se met petit à petit en place et ça risque de secouer^^**_

_**Pour les autres persos, il font leur retour dans le chapitre suivant même s'ils ne restent que secondaires mais ne t'inquiète pas, on aura encore l'occasion de les voir surtout Ino qui est la meilleure amie de Sakura^^**_

_**En tout cas, je te souhaite d'apprécier le prochain chapitre^^**_

_**Merci encore^^**_

_**Bouddha: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un review! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras autant le prochain!**_

_**Chiaki-chan: Merci! Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement même si parfois c'est difficile^^ Merci encore^^**_

_**Minika: Contente que le chapitre t'ait autant plu! Ça me flatte que le fait que je poste un nouveau chapitre te fasse un tel effet!**_

_**Tout ce que je veux, c'est de réussir à faire rire et ressentir plein de choses à mes lecteurs et j'espère que j'y arrive^^**_

_**Enjoy le chapitre suivant^^**_

_**Grenadine: merci! J'ai tout fait pour ne pas tomber dans le copié-collé du film^^ j'avais mon idée bien à moi et je me suis juste inspirée du concept**_

_**Lunia55: Merci pour ta review! J'adore le chapitre suivant et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour toi^^**_

Je stresse, j'angoisse, je balise complètement...

Sasuke et moi nous sommes installés à la terrasse d'un café et ce dernier donne l'impression de passer un agréable moment à profiter du soleil et à siroter son café...Tout le contraire de moi en somme. En effet, je suis complètement prostrée sur ma chaise, les bras croisés et l'agitation de ma jambe droite ne semble pas vouloir se tarir. Quant à l'expression que mon visage doit arborer, je n'ose même pas en parler! En fait, je crois que je ne sais même pas à quoi elle doit ressembler...A mon avis elle doit se rapprocher de l'air de quelqu'un susceptible de faire une syncope d'une seconde à l'autre. En gros, ça ne doit pas être beau à voir...

Je m'assure tout de même que mon coach croise mon regard et la lueur de reproche qui y règne pour qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout contente d'être là.

Une fois qu'il se décide à poser les yeux sur moi, je vois ses lèvres s'étirées en un sourire moqueur et je dois avouer que ça à le don de me foutre encore plus en rogne. Et oui, la pression sur mes épaules est telle que je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire et il le sait. Seulement, cet état de fait à l'air de l'amuser encore plus me faisant tourner la tête d'un geste boudeur.

« Voyons Sakura...Détendez-vous.

-Me détendre? C'est impossible! J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas et laissez moi vous dire que votre attitude ne m'aide pas!

-Décidément vous êtes incorrigible, fait-il ne quittant pas son rictus. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur?

-Aborder des hommes que je ne connais pas... C'est ça qui m'intimide...

-C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes là. Il faut soigner le mal par le mal et vous mettre face à vos craintes. Vous verrez, une fois ce cap dépassé, ce sera bien plus facile.

-Je le sais bien...

-Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Allez-y, dis-je, méfiante.

-Avez-vous déjà eu une relation disons...durable? »

A l'entente de cette interrogation je baisse la tête. Il a touché mon point sensible. Il s'aventure dans un territoire interdit. Des eaux troubles et dangereuses. Une histoire à laquelle je mets toute mon énergie pour l'effacer à tout jamais de ma mémoire.

« Sakura?

-Je...ça se pourrait bien...

-Hn, fait-il, comprenant que je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. »

Quinze minutes passent sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait repris la parole. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour essayer de calmer mon agitation en me répétant sans cesses « Aie confiance en toi, aie confiance en toi... ».

Paradoxalement, le fait que Sasuke soit à mes côtés me rassure. Cet homme à le don de m'apaiser et le fait est que je me sens bien et en sécurité avec lui.

« Tenez! S'exclame-t-il. J'en ai trouvé un.

-Quoi? Fait-je en sursautant.

A l'entente de cette phrase, ma peur était revenue au grand galop et je tourne la tête de tous les côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la personne que vient de m'attribuer Sasuke.

-Lui, me dit-il en me faisant un geste de la tête discret.

Je retourne alors mon attention sur un jeune homme plutôt mignon. Châtain avec de beaux yeux bleus. Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi et il à l'air abordable. Ce que j'entends par là est qu'il a une expression sympathique et l'air de quelqu'un de gentil et ça me rassure. Mais bon...vous savez les premières impressions...

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Me demande le brun. Allez-y!

Je me lève peu sûre de moi ou devrais-je plutôt dire pas sûre du tout. Pourtant je me lève et c'est déjà bien si on prend en compte les tremblements dont mes jambes sont prises.

Sasuke m'a dit d'être calme et zen. J'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces de suivre ses directives et me dire que mon angoisse n'a aucun sens et n'a pas lieu d'être, rien n'y fait.

Mais bon toujours est-il que je me dirige vers ce bel inconnu et à mon plus grand étonnement, je suis soudainement dotée d'une nouvelle détermination: Voici l'opportunité de me libérer de ma timidité, de ces chaînes qui m'emprisonnent et me bouffent la vie...Et je sais surtout que le fait de surmonter cette épreuve me fera faire un pas de plus vers Gaara.

Je prend alors une grande inspiration et me lance:

« -vousmel'indiquer? »

Applaudissements pour la plus belle gourde que cette terre n'ait jamais porter s'il vous plait!

J'ai dit cette phrase tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûre que le jeune homme n'en ait comprit un traître mot et ce qui n'arrange rien, c'est que j'entends docteur Love se marrer comme une baleine derrière moi...

« Euh...Fait le garçon d'un air incrédule. Pardon?

Je le regarde blasée par moi-même et la bêtise dont je fait preuve et sors:

-Non. Laissez tomber.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me retourne et me dirige, le regard meurtrier, vers Sasuke qui riait toujours.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer! Fais-je, énervée et vexée. Vous êtes là pour m'aider pas pour m'enfoncer!

-Je suis désolé, me répond-il en se calmant. Mais c'était vraiment trop drôle!

-Pfff!

Je me rassis, l'air désespéré et triste. Je crois que Sasuke s'en est rendu compte car il me dit:

-C'était votre première tentative, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir réussir du premier coup. Cependant, il y a quand même un point positif...

-Un point positif? Vous continuez à vous moquer de moi c'est ça?

-Pas du tout.

-Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir quel est ce fameux « point positif » que vous avez réussi à entrevoir dans ce fiasco.

-Et bien c'est très simple. Vous avez choisi d'aborder ce jeune homme avec une question banale et qui aurait pu, si vous ne vous étiez pas laissée submergée par vos émotions, être totalement naturelle. Je ne vous ai jamais conseillé de procéder ainsi. En vérité, je voulais voir quelle technique vous choisiriez d'appliquer et la vôtre convient parfaitement à la situation.

-Vous êtes sérieux?

-Très sérieux. Maintenant, nous allons réitérer l'expérience mais avant, il faut vous détendre. Respirez à fond et dîtes vous que vous auriez du mal à vous tourner d'avantage en ridicule que vous ne venez de le faire!

-Merci du soutien...Fais-je, dépitée.

-Non, je plaisante. Plus sérieusement, Sakura; je crois en vous. Je suis certain que vous êtes largement capable d'accomplir cette tâche alors foncez! Restez cool. La personne en face n'est jamais qu'un être humain, quelqu'un d'exactement comme vous. Alors inutile de paniquer.

-D'a...D'accord.

Mine de rien, ces dernières phrases me font un bien fou et me donnent une énergie nouvelle... Une envie de réussir qui ne m'avait plus prise depuis bien longtemps mais au-delà de ça, le fait de rendre fier mon coach me motive bien plus encore.

-Très bien. Maintenant, le jeune homme brun devant vous.

Je me tourne vers le concerné et me rend compte qu'il s'agit, une fois de plus, d'un mec plutôt pas mal.

-Vous les choisissez bien, dis-je à Sasuke en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Si je peux vous faciliter la tâche...

Je me dirige donc vers ma nouvelle « victime » et l'interpelle d'une voix douce:

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la gare s'il vous plait?

-Bien sûr, me répond-il avec un sourire à damner un sain. Euh...c'est à dire qu'il est assez difficile à expliquer, vous n'êtes pas en retard?

-Si, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en fait...

-Je peux vous y accompagner, ça ira plus vite.

M'y accompagner? C'était pas prévu au programme ça! Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là?

-Non, non! Ça ira! Tanpis je vais me débrouiller! Merci quand même! M'exclame-je tout en tournant les talons et en me précipitant vers Sasuke.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui? Me demande ce dernier, incrédule.

-Il voulait m'accompagner à la gare! Vous l'avez entendu!

-Votre erreur a été de lui dire que vous étiez pressée. Si vous aviez pris le temps de lui parler, ça aurait pu être parfait! N'oubliez pas les différents points de l'étape une: Se tenir à distance, sourire, soutenir le regard et cetera. Ces choses là, vous les maîtrisez déjà et je suis certains que vous faîtes tout cela sans vous en rendre compte.

-C'est...C'est vrai!

-C'est une très bonne chose! Maintenant, le plus dur pour vous est de rester sereine et croire en vous. C'est un travail d'acquisition qui n'est pas simple, je le conçois. Cependant, en à peine deux essais vous avez fait des progrès incroyables et c'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. Ses encouragements me touchent. Vraiment.

-Vous allez y arriver. Malheureusement, la séance d'aujourd'hui touche à sa fin et nous allons de voir rentrer.

-Déjà? Fais-je, déçue.

-Et oui. Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part?

-Devant le métro serait parfait!

-Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine...

-J'insiste.

-D'accord...Merci. »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve, une fois de plus, dans la voiture de Sasuke et nous passons le trajet à discuter du comportement que je dois adopter lorsque j'aborderai Gaara.

Finalement, cette séance s'est beaucoup mieux passée que je ne l'aurais espéré si l'on oublie la petite incartade du début.

Une fois arrivés à destination, je me tourne vers mon coach et le remercie chaleureusement tout en lui offrant un de mes plus beau sourires auquel il répond immédiatement.

«Passez une bonne soirée, Sakura.

-Vous aussi...Ho!

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Mais...C'est Tenten!

Mes yeux son rivés sur mon amie qui semblait attendre patiemment mon retour. Une immense joie me prend; cela fait bien trois ans que je ne l'ai pas revue.

-Si je ne m'abuse, commence Sasuke. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagne n'est autre que Neji Hyuuga.

-Vous le connaissez? M'exclame-je, incrédule.

-Oh oui! Nous avons fait nos études supérieures ensemble.

-Dans ce cas, venez à leur rencontre avec moi! Ce sera l'occasion pour vous d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Pourquoi pas.

Nous descendons tous les deux de la voiture et je me précipite sur Tenten qui me serre dans ses bras. Nous sommes tellement heureuses de nous revoir que nous en oublions les deux hommes qui s'étaient salués et s'étaient mis à discuter.

-Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps? Me demande-t-elle, surexcitée.

-Super bien et toi!

-De même! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, si tu savais!

-Maintenant que tu es revenue, nous aurons tout le temps de parler!

-Ça, c'est sûr! J'oubliais! Je te présente Neji Hyuga, mon petit-ami.

-Enchantée, dis-je à son attention en lui tendant une poignée de main à laquelle il répond avec courtoisie.

-Et toi, continu Tenten. Tu ne nous présentes pas le tien?

-Oh...Sasuke n'est pas mon copain...C'est...

-Je suis son coach en séduction. Enchanté.

-Coach en séduction? Et ben! Je crois qu'effectivement, tu as des choses à me raconter!

-Et vous aurez tout le temps de le faire ce soir, répond Neji. Nous organisons une fête chez moi. J'espère vous y voir, Sasuke et toi.

-Euh...Fait Sasuke, hésitant.

-Aller! Dis-je, l'encourageant. Venez!

-Je ne sais pas...J'avais déjà quelque-chose de prévu.

-Voyons Sasuke! Répond Neji. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir le temps de bavarder avec un ami de longue date?

-...C'est d'accord, dit-il, vaincu.

-Yes! M'écris-je, plus heureuse que jamais sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

-Ma présence a l'air de vous ravir au plus haut point, me dit-il, narquois.

-C'est que j'ai simplement hâte de voir mon coach bourré comme un coin, rouler sous les tables!

-Il n'y a aucun risque.

C'est ainsi que nous nous rendons tous ensemble dans la demeure de l'héritier des Hyuga et, à ma grande surprise, Naruto, Temari et Ino s'y trouvent deja.

-Salut! M'exclame-je, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse comme jamais d'avoir enfin autour de moi mon cercle d'ami au complet.

-Comment vas-tu Sakura? Me demande Naruto. Ta journée de travail s'est bien passée?

-Humm...Ça a été. Répond-je en me remémorant l'épisode de la salle de pause.

-Oh! Crie Ino en se retournant vers mon coach qui était resté à mes côtés. Mais vous êtes Sasuke Uchiha! L'expert que j'ai conseillé à Sakura!

-C'est donc grâce à vous qu'elle a finalement décidé de venir prendre des séances! Répond-il en me regardant d'un œil moqueur.

Je comprend aussitôt la raison de son air narquois. En effet, durant notre première séance, il m'avait affirmé qu'il était sûr que je n'étais pas venue de ma propre initiative, ce que j'avais bien évidemment nié en bloc...

Je tourne alors la tête pour me concentrer sur un Naruto des plus excité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-J'ai rencontré une fille sublime!

-Ah bon? Qui c'est? Demande-je, brûlant de connaître l'identité de la demoiselle.

-Elle s'appelle Hinata et elle est la cousine de Neji.

-Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner: Fonce!

-C'est bien ce que je compte faire ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, il risque d'y avoir un petit problème...

-Lequel?

-Neji est très protecteur envers sa cousine et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne voit pas une éventuelle relation avec sa cousine d'un très bon œil...

-Dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui et te faire passer pour un type bien. Il sera peut-être davantage enclin à vous donner sa bénédiction.

-Pas mal le conseil! Tu devrais faire coach en séduction!

-Très drôle! Je crois plutôt que c'est docteur Love qui déteint sur moi!

-C'est que ces séances marchent alors!

-Peut-être bien...

Deux heures passent et la soirée bas son plein. Il y a du monde. Beaucoup de monde que je ne connais pas mais je n'en ai que faire. Je suis entourée de ceux que j'aime alors je suis heureuse.

Je discute, je ri, je blague et je bois. Un peu...Ou plutôt beaucoup mais bon...Je ne me laisse pas souvent aller alors...

Je fixe également Ino qui, depuis des heures, met toute son énergie à draguer un Sasuke qui semble s'ennuyer affreusement. A la vue de son air blasé, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je sais, je suis sadique.

Soudain, une idée germe dans ma tête; pourquoi ne pas mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris au long de l'après-midi? La soirée réunissant pas mal de beaux jeunes hommes et l'alcool aidant, je devrais pouvoir y arriver!

Je me décide donc à me mettre en action et choisi au hasard ma prochaine victime: Un garçon blond au yeux noisettes, adossé seul au bar.

Je m'approche de lui en titubant légèrement, ce qui, vous pouvez vous en douter, dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve, est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

« Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix langoureuse.

Le jeune homme se retourne vers moi et me fait un beau sourire.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque-chose, mademoiselle?

-Pas vraiment...J'ai vu que vous étiez seul et comme je le suis aussi, je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être discuter ensemble afin de tuer le temps, lui répond-je en lui offrant un regard charmeur.

-C'est une très bonne idée! Que faîtes vous dans la vie?

-Je suis secrétaire chez l'entreprise Saito.

-Du groupe international Saito? Avotre âge? Vous m'impressionnez!

-Oh...Vous savez...Je ne suis quand même qu'une secrétaire...Ce n'est pas un métier hors du commun. Même si je dois bien avouer que les tests de recrutement sont bien plus difficiles que dans la plupart des autres entreprises.

« _Troisièmement, n'essayez jamais de l'impressionner. Ne vous vantez pas. En revanche, essayez de démontrer votre valeur via des histoires, des anecdotes qui sous-entendent que vous possédez telle ou telle qualité mais resté implicite. Dans mon milieu, on appelle ça le storytelling. » _Voici les mots exactes de mon coach. Décidément, j'apprends bien plus vite que je ne le croyais et je regrette vraiment que Sasuke ne soit pas là pour assister à cela. Bof, pas grave...Je lui montrerai l'étendu de ma progression plus tard...

-Et bien! Fait mon blond, épaté. Vous devez être une femme intelligent!

Je souris à son compliment et fait semblant de m'intéresser à lui.

-Et vous, que faîtes vous?

-Je suis professeur de danse.

-De danse? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire!

-Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait dans ce cas?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...

-Laissez-moi alors vous donner un cours particulier...

-Un cours particulier?

Pour toute réponse, il me tend la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre sur la piste de danse située dans l'énorme salon de Neji. Après une courte hésitation, je le suis et me laisse aller contre son torse.

Dix minutes passent et je sens de plus en plus ma tête tourner et ce, à tel point que j'en ai la nausée. Je cherche à tout prix un moyen de m'échapper de l'étreinte de mon beau jeune homme car je dois avouer que sa valse ne m'aide en rien à contenir mes hauts-le-cœur. Seulement, ce qui me pousse davantage à déguerpir le plus vite possible, c'est que je sens ses mains baladeuses se faufilées sous mon haut, descendant parfois pour frôler ma petite culotte sous ma jupe.

-Hé! Gardez vos mains en place!

-Personne ne nous regarde...

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire! Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi? Vous n'êtes pas bien avec moi? Me demande-t-il en essayant de m'embrasser.

Avant que je ne puisse tenter le moindre geste pour le repousser, Sasuke surgit de nulle part et l'écarte violemment de moi.

-Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord il me semble!

-De quoi je me mêle! Retournez d'où vous venez, vous!

Sasuke s'approche de lui, le regard plus menaçant que jamais. J'en suis moi-même retournée...Jamais je n'ai vu une telle expression s'emparer de lui.

-C'est toi qui vas déguerpir avant que je ne me fâche!

Le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier devant tant d'intimidation et fait demi-tour, me laissant seule avec mon coach qui se retourne vers moi, le regard dur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, me lance-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Quoi? J'ai juste décidé de m'entrainer et ça avait l'air de marcher en plus!

-Oui, ça a tellement bien marché que ça a failli dégénérer!

-Oh c'est bon! Pas la peine d'être en colère! Je fais ce que je veux après tout.

-Je croyais que c'était Gaara qui vous intéressait?

-Mais c'est le cas! C'est justement pour ça que j'ai eu envie de mettre en pratique ce que vous m'avez appris!

Un vertige me prend soudainement. C'est surement dû à la colère et au trop plein d'alcool...

Je manque de tomber mais Sasuke me rattrape de justesse.

-Vous avez trop bu. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je vous ramène chez vous.

-Je pense aussi...

Nous prévenons Tenten et Neji que nous nous en allons sans oublier de les remercier pour cette soirée.

Durant le trajet qui mène jusqu'à sa voiture, Sasuke me tient pour m'éviter une chute malencontreuse et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers mon appartement, une envie soudaine de lui poser une question me prend:

« Vous avez l'air de plaire énormément à ma meilleure amie...

-Ino?

-Oui.

-C'est possible.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque? Oh...excusez-moi...vous devez surement être pris.

-Je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

-Ah...Alors...Ino...

-Non. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

-Est-ce parce-que vous êtes déjà intéressé par quelqu'un?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui me plait...qui m'attire...énormément.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette confidence me met mal à l'aise. En fait, pour dire crai, elle me mine le moral et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-C'est plutôt bien...Avec tout ce que vous savez de la séduction, vous devriez réussir à la concquérir.

-Non. Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est comme ça.

_**Salut tout le monde! Voici un chapitre dont je suis assez fière (et oui faut bien que ça arrive dès fois).  
Prise d'une inspiration soudaine j'ai écris de minuit à quatre heures du matin! Et je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais vous dire...  
Bref! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé et je remercie tout celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires!  
N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon travail^^ **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Grenadiine: Merci pour ta review! Il fallait bien qu'il y en ai un des deux qui reste sobre^^ En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre car moi j'ai trop adoré l'écrire^^ En espérant que tu apprécieras autant le prochain^^**_

_**Meilin07: Merci pour ta review! J'ai déjà en tête tout ce qu'iol va se passer mais je fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas trop vite et je dois avouer que que ce n'est pas facile facile^^Je te souhaite de passer un agréable moment à lire la suite^^**_

_**m2010:Merci! Il va falloir encore un petit moment avant qu'il ne se passe quelque-chose entre Sasuke et Sakura mais ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive^^**_

_**Lunia55: Merci pour ta review! C'est gentil à toi de m'encourager à chaque chapitre!**_

_**Byashuuhei: Merci! Et oui, Neji, classe et courtois, exactement comme je voulais qu'il soit! On aura l'occasion de le revoir^^ En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur et ça me motive énormément! En plus, je voudrais aussi te remercier de prendre le temps de me laisser une review constructive à chaque fois! Merci!**_

_**Chiaki-chan: Merci! Le prochain sera moins drôle mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même! Enjoy^^**_

_**Sas': Merci pour ta review! Ça fait trop plaisir^^**_

_**miniKa****: Merci^^ Moi aussi je dois avouer que je me suis bien marrer en écrivant ce chapitre et en particulier ce passage! Tu avais hâte au prochain chapitre? Le voilà! En espérant qu'il ne te décevra pas car il est beaucoup moins drôle que l'autre...En tout cas merci encore^**^ _

Trois semaines ont passées depuis la soirée chez Neji. Trois semaines de pure bonheur et pendant lesquelles j'ai profité un maximum de la présence tous mes amis. Paradoxalement, elles n'ont pas pour autant été de tout repos car Sasuke a cru bon de me faire travailler d'arrache pied mes techniques d'approche. Bon d'accord, je dois être honnête et avouer que tous ses efforts ont portés leur fruits. En effet, j'arrive désormais à aborder des hommes sans avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote et ça, croyez-moi, c'est une véritable victoire. Victoire que je dois à docteur Love d'ailleurs...Ce coach que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à considérer comme tel...En effet, j'ai davantage l'impression, lorsque je suis avec lui, d'être en compagnie d'un véritable ami. Un ami, qui m'aide et se soucie de moi. Seulement, la réalité m'éclate souvent à la figure et en particulier lorsque je me souviens brusquement que la base de notre relation n'est que professionnelle et que ses conseils, son réconfort et ses encouragements ne sont que son gagne-pain. De plus, il est vrai qu'il connait beaucoup de choses me concernant, ceci étant dû aux centaines de questions qu'il me pose et, je dois bien l'avouer, à ma langue bien pendue. Seulement, qu'en est-il de moi? Que sais-je de lui? La réponse est simple: rien, je ne sais absolument rien. Et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, une véritable amitié ne ressemble pas à ce genre de relation...Non, c'est plutôt tout le contraire; C'est un échange, une confiance mutuelle et un soutien qui doit provenir de part et d'autre et malheureusement, la nôtre n'est qu'à sens unique...Plus j'y pense et plus la déception me prend car j'ai la réelle impression qu'il y a entre nous un feeling exceptionnel, un lien qui s'intensifie au fil des heures que nous passons ensemble et je me surprend à redouter le jour où je n'aurai plus besoin de lui.

Le point positif à tout cela est que je me sens fin prête à aborder Gaara et l'excitation que j'en ressens me fait oublier tous mes états-d'âmes concernant Sasuke. J'ai même convenu d'une date avec ce dernier pour passer à l'attaque et si je réussis, enfin...quand je réussirai, nous pourrons enfin passer à l'étape numéro trois!

C'est en pensant à cela que je me dirige, une fois de plus, vers le local pour une nouvelle séance qui doit avoir lieu à dix-huit heures trente. De plus, je compte bien la mettre à profit pour régler les derniers détails avant le jour J.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entre dans le bureau de mon coach, motivée comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

« Bonsoir, Sasuke!

-Bonsoir, Sakura, me répond-il avec un petit sourire. Comment allez-vous?

-Plutôt bien, lui répond-je avec entrain.

-Cela se voit, dit-il avec amusement. Alors, prête pour le grand jour? C'est demain si je ne m'abuse?

-Oui, c'est bien ça! Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?

-Nous allons...

Sasuke est soudainement coupé par des tambourinements violents. Nous tournons tous les deux la tête vers la porte et nous nous rendons compte que ce vacarme provient tout simplement de quelqu'un frappant sur celle-ci. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Surement une des nombreuses groupies en rut de monsieur au vu de la vigueur que la personne met à taper sur cette pauvre porte qui n'en demandait pas tant...

-Si vous voulez bien me donner deux secondes que je jette dehors cet inconscient qui ose venir troubler mon travail...Me dit mon coach sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Pas de soucis.

Il se dirige donc vers l'entrée et ouvre brusquement la porte faisant cesser immédiatement l'acharnement dudit « inconscient ». Cependant, ce n'est pas une groupie qui jette un regard furibond à Sasuke mais un homme plutôt grand, blond aux yeux clairs et au visage sévère.

-Monsieur Sôma! S'exclame un Sasuke qui n'en menait plus très large.

-Uchiha! J'ai deux mots à vous dire!

-Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre dix-neuf heures trente? Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je suis en pleine séance, lui lance le brun qui à l'air d'avoir soudainement reprit contenance.

-Non, je ne peux pas attendre! Je veux vous parler immédiatement!

Sasuke se retourne alors soudainement vers moi, le visage imperturbable.

-Sakura, pouvez-vous aller patienter quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Oui...

Je me dirige alors vers la sortie du bureau et me risque à jeter un coup d'œil au perturbateur qui me lance un regard à glacer le sang. Cependant, comme mes séances avec Sasuke ne m'aident pas seulement dans ma vie amoureuse, je ne baisse pas les yeux et essaie de lui faire comprendre tout le ressentiment que son comportement m'inspire.

Une fois cette petite confrontation passée, je m'assoie bien sagement dans la salle d'attente et j'espère de toutes mes forces que docteur Love va faire ressortir son côté intimidant et froid et va foutre dehors ce fauteur de trouble.

Soudain, mes pensées sont interrompues par des voix provenant du bureau de mon coach et je me rends compte que je suis en mesure d'entre la totalité de leur conversation...Là, un dilemme s'oppose; que dois-je faire? Dois-je écouter ma conscience qui me dit de me boucher les oreilles car tout ceci n'est purement et simplement pas mon affaire, ou dois-je au contraire écouter mon insupportable envie de fouiner? A vrai dire, je ne me prend pas la tête bien longtemps car, étant une fille curieuse comme pas deux, la deuxième solution l'emporte haut la main...Après tout, moi qui voulais en savoir plus sur Sasuke, voilà une occasion en or que je serai bien stupide d'ignorer.

Je tends donc l'oreille et m'efforce de comprendre au mieux ce qui peut bien se dire dans cette pièce. Ce qui n'était que des bribes de conversations il y a quelques secondes à peine, devient soudainement plus claire et j'entends les deux hommes se lancer dans un débat plutôt animé.

« Que voulez-vous au juste? Demande Sasuke, exaspéré.

-Oh trois fois rien! Répond l'homme, avec ironie. Seulement vous faire part de la situation dans laquelle se trouve cette entreprise!

La situation dans laquelle se trouve cette entreprise? Mais il me semblait avoir entendu qu'elle obtenait de bons résultats...Je me rapproche un peu de la porte histoire d'être capable de mieux comprendre leur échange.

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse?

-Satisfaire les clients! En trouver d'autres, que sais-je!

-Si vous ne m'interrompiez pas comme vous venez de le faire, je serai peut-être plus en mesure d'accomplir mon travail correctement!

-Les pertes de temps ne semblent pas être un inconvénient pour vous à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

-Vous voyez très bien où je veux en venir, Sasuke. Et je suis là pour vous rappeler votre fonction! Ne perdez pas de vue vos objectifs ou nous nous verrons obligés de prendre les mesures adéquates!

-Les mesures adéquates? Dit un Sasuke menaçant.

-Quelque-chose comme le retrait de votre droit de choisir vos clients, auquel cas le secrétariat se chargera de vous les attribuer.

-Je pense que vous vous avancez un peu trop et que vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque à mon sujet.

-Non je ne pense pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir vos chiffres du dernier mois! Le mot dégringoler serait même un peu faible pour les qualifiés!

-Vous vous permettez de me remettre dans le droit chemin en me rappelant mes résultats de ces dernières semaines et quels buts notre société s'est fixés mais laissez-moi, à mon tour, vous rappeler que sans moi, jamais elle n'aurait atteint son apogée!

-Certes et nous sommes conscient que nous vous en sommes redevables mais maintenant regardez-vous et dîtes-moi si vous vous sentez prêt à foutre votre carrière en l'air pour une chose aussi futile?

-Pas la peine d'aller jusque-là. Encore une fois, vous vous avancez trop.

-Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Prenez les bonnes décisions, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. En attendant, nous vous surveillerons de très prêt.

Encore sous le choc de ce que je viens d'entendre, j'ai du mal à me sortir de mes pensées et à m'éloigner de la porte lorsque j'entends des pas se rapprocher.

L'homme sort et sans prendre la peine de me considérer, déserte les lieux aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Je n'ai strictement rien compris de leur conversation. L'entreprise se porte mal? Et ce serait en partie à cause de Sasuke? Pourquoi? Il a toujours fait preuve d'un professionnalisme exemplaire à mon égard et me concernant, je suis persuadée que ses résultats s'avèreront parfaits...Seulement, apparemment, il y aurait quelque-chose qui éloignerait mon coach de ses objectifs. Qu'est-ce que ce pourrait bien être? Je n'ai rien remarqué...Encore une fois la preuve que je ne sais rien de lui...

C'est avec le moral bien diminué par rapport à ce qu'il était en arrivant que je rentre doucement dans la pièce que j'ai quitté quelques minutes auparavant et je retrouve un Sasuke pensif, tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu.

« Euh...Fais-je, ne sachant que dire.

-Nous allons pouvoir reprendre, me dit-il sèchement, en se retournant.

Je suis quelques peu étonnée par le ton qu'il vient d'employer mais je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal que d'être de mauvaise humeur après s'être fait passer un savon par son supérieur.

-Où en étions-nous? Demande-t-il.

-Je crois que nous n'avions pas vraiment commencé...Lui répond-je, un peu intimidée par son visage fermé.

-Ah oui...C'est donc demain que vous irez lui parler...Je pense que nous pouvons faire un petit jeu de rôle.

-Dehors?

-Non, non. Ici, vous et moi. C'est juste histoire de voir ce qui pourrait clocher dans votre comportement.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée! On pourrait répéter plusieurs fois pour que je sois sûre de ce que je vais lui dire.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'apprendre par cœur un monologue, ce n'est pas non plus une pièce de théâtre. Il faut que ce soit le plus naturel possible.

-Très bien.

Nous prenons place au milieu de la pièce et je tente de me prêter au jeu mais mon coach n'a apparemment pas revêtu son costume de docteur Love aujourd'hui...En effet, il regarde ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées et ne me répond même pas.

-Écoutez, Sasuke, fais-je, résignée.

Il tourne soudainement ses orbes noires vers moi.

-Je...Continus-je. Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je crois être en mesure de me débrouiller toute seule demain.

-Non...Je suis désolé...Nous allons continuer.

-Non...Je vois bien que cette entrevue vous a chambouler et même si je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu vous dire, je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas la tête à travailler.

Sans attendre de réponses de sa part, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte.

-Sakura!

Je me retourne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment menti en lui disant que j'ignorais la cause de son état; il y a, en effet, quelque-chose que j'ignore et ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide me fait vraiment de la peine. Ce n'est pas mon rôle mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le soulager de ses responsabilités...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je voudrais fixer une séance demain soir. Ainsi, je saurais comme cela s'est passé et nous pourrons aviser pour la suite en fonction de ça.

-D'accord...Mais je crois que la station de métro de ce quartier est fermée exceptionnellement demain pour rénovation.

-Pas de problèmes, je viendrais vous chercher sur votre lieu de travail.

-Très bien...Dans ce cas...A demain.

-A demain.

Le lendemain était arrivé bien vite à mon goût et pour mon plus grand étonnement, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'angoisser par rapport à Gaara, tellement mon esprit était occupé par Sasuke. J'ai réellement envie de lui venir en aide mais que puis-je bien faire, moi, Sakura Haruno? Rien. Strictement rien.

De toute façon, il n'est pas temps de penser aux problèmes des autres, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai un énorme à régler! Car aujourd'hui est le grand jour! Celui que j'attends depuis tellement longtemps et il n'est pas question que je le gâche! C'est certes égoïste mais je suis persuadée que Sasuke me dirait la même chose.

Ma stratégie est simple mais j'espère qu'elle se révèlera efficace; Aujourd'hui nous sommes Jeudi et c'est précisément le jour de la semaine pendant lequel Gaara reste plus tard au bureau. Il me suffira de faire de même et de lui poser une question anodine du genre « J'ai un problème avec la photocopieuse! ». Simple et naturel, idéal pour démarrer une conversation. Et pour ne rien gâcher, je ne serai pas interrompue par les pimbêches, fans inconditionnelles du plus beau commercial de l'entreprise Saito car même si elles sont prêtes à tout pour l'avoir, des heures supplémentaires feraient sans doute fumer le peu de matières grises qu'il leur reste.

Bref, la journée s'écoule à une lenteur exagérée et les minutes sont particulièrement longues lorsque je vois mon patron me regarder avec insistance. Je n'aime pas ça, je dirais même que c'est flippant mais je préfère n'y prêter aucune attention et vaquer à mes occupations.

Dix-huit heures, les locaux se vident peu à peu et je sens que le moment va arriver...Le moment fatidique. Je suis assise derrière mon bureau et le stress que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir arrivé s'est finalement décidé à pointer le bout de son nez...

Dix-huit heures trente, mon patron n'est toujours pas parti. C'est bizarre, d'habitude il s'en va plutôt tôt...

« Vous ne rentrez pas? Me demande-t-il, soudainement

-Non...Je tiens à finir mon travail aujourd'hui.

-Et...En ce qui concerne ce verre que vous m'avez promis?

Nous y voilà. Je savais qu'en repoussant l'échéance, viendrait un moment où je ne pourrais y échapper.

-Dès que j'ai le temps, je...

Je le vois s'approcher dangereusement de moi et, comme par réflexe, je me lève brusquement prise d'une inquiétude grandissante.

-On dirait que vous n'avez aucune envie d'accepter, Sakura.

-Euh...Non...

-Allons...détendez-vous...

Me détendre? Impossible. Surtout quand j'ai l'impression d'être totalement coincée avec ce patron pas net du tout dans un bureau avec très peu d'ouvertures pour m'échapper...

Il lève sa main et la dépose sur ma hanche. Il est proche de moi, trop proche...

-Qu'est-ce que vous...

-Vous êtes vraiment séduisante, Sakura.

-Ne me touchez pas!

J'essaie d'enlever sa main mais il se colle davantage contre moi et me tiens fermement de telle sorte que j'ai du mal à bouger.

Là, je commence vraiment à avoir peur...

-Lâchez-moi ou je crie!

-Vous ne voudriez pas perdre votre travail...

Il essaie de m'embrasser et j'essaie de le repousser tant bien que mal, tournant la tête pour que ses grosses lèvres n'atteignent pas les miennes, je le frappe, je hurle mais rien n'y fait. De plus, personne ne peut m'entendre. Mon bureau est bien trop éloigné des autres.

La panique m'envahit complètement, me tordant douloureusement les entrailles et mes jambes se mettent à trembler. Cet état de fait s'accentue encore lorsque je sens sa main droite se faufiler sous ma jupe et des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Vais-je vraiment me faire violer? Non, je ne peux pas le concevoir...

Je continu à me débattre alors qu'il essaie de déboutonner ma chemise et je le supplie d'arrêter mais mes mots ne semblent pas l'atteindre alors, avec l'énergie du désespoir, je tends la main à l'aveuglette sur mon côté gauche, essayant d'attraper la moindre chose susceptible de me venir en aide. J'arrive soudain à attraper ce qui semble être un bibelot et avec mes dernières forces, je le frappe violemment à la tête. Il pousse un cri étouffé et fini par me lâcher pour poser ses mains boudinées sur son front ensanglanté.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je cours aussi vite que je le peux et aussi loin que mes jambes peuvent me porter. Mon corps prit de tremblements incontrôlables manque de trébucher à chaque pas que je fais et les larmes qui s 'écoulent de mes yeux ne semblent pas vouloir se calmer.

Je cours, je cours et je cours encore, sans savoir vraiment où je vais mais peu m'importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'éloigner le plus possible de ce monstre.

Soudain, je heurte quelque-chose de dure et manque de tomber à la renvergse mais je sens deux bras puissants me retenir et ces derniers ne semblent plus vouloir me lâcher.

La panique me reprend dangereusement. Il a réussi à me rattraper. Cette fois, je n'y réchapperai pas, je le sais mais pourtant je continu à me débattre encore et encore.

-Sakura!

-Lâchez-moi! Je vous en prie!

-Sakura! SAKURA!

Cette voix...

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés au moment du choc et rencontre un regard bleu. Un regard profond. Ce regard qui a tant hanté mes nuits...

-Ga...Gaara?

-Que s'est-il passé? Me demande-t-il, paniqué devant mon état.

-Monsieur Sâto...

-Il a essayé de...

J'acquiesce. Il a comprit où je voulais en venir.

Je vois alors la colère s'emparer de son visage et ses dents se serrent alors qu'il me tient toujours par les épaules.

Soudain, son expression redevient celle que j'ai toujours connue et il plonge ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes.

-Vous tremblez.

-...

-Séchez vos larmes, Sakura. Tout va s'arranger. Je vous ramène chez vous.

-D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il me tient comme l'avait fait Sasuke lorsque j'étais saoule. Mes jambes continuent de trembler et je suis encore sous le choc. Je n'arrive presque pas à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Lorsque nous sortons de l'entreprise, mes yeux se pose sur un Sasuke qui m'attend patiemment. Sasuke qui m'attend? Je l'avais complètement oublié!

Il retourne ses yeux vers nous et ces derniers s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Il se dirige alors vers nous et fixe d'un regard insondable Gaara. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne saisit pas vraiment la situation. En nous voyant bras dessus, bras dessous, il doit penser que j'ai joué un coup de maître et que j'ai réussi à conquérir le roux mais lorsqu'il retourne son attention vers moi et qu'il voit les larmes couler sur mon visage et mes jambes flageoler, son expression se transforme littéralement. En effet, je vois l'inquiétude peindre totalement ses traits.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'écrie-t-il, en courant vers nous.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demande Gaara, suspicieux.

-C'est...un ami, répond-je pour le rassurer.

Sasuke se tourne vers moi. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux à lui aussi.

-Sakura...Que s'est-il passé?

-Je...essaye-je d'articuler.

-Elle a failli se faire violer, répond Gaara.

-Quoi?

L'inquiétude laisse place à la rage. Je peux la lire sur son visage.

-Qui? Hurle-t-il.

-Monsieur Sâto, fait Gaara.

-Je vais le tuer! Lâche-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

La peur me prend à nouveau. Je me détache des bras du roux et m'accroche à ceux de Sasuke.

-Non! Cris-je. Sasuke, ne faîtes pas ça. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis à cause de moi!

-Il doit payer, dit-il dans un souffle alors que sa voix tremblait autant que mon propre corps.

-Ce...Ce n'est pas à vous de vous en occuper...Je...

-Je vais l'emmener au commissariat, fait Gaara.

-Qui me croira? C'est la parole d'une petite secrétaire contre celle de l'héritier du groupe Saito!

-Je serai votre témoin. De plus, vous n'êtes pas la première. Elles n'ont jamais osé porter plainte de peur de représailles mais il suffit qu'une seule fasse le premier pas et toutes les autres suivront. De toutes façons, il est hors de question de laisser un tel homme dans la nature.

-...

-Et vous! S'écrie Sasuke en se tournant vers Gaara. Où étiez-vous pendant qu'elle se faisait agresser!

-Beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir lui venir en aide, répond-il, calmement.

-Sasuke! Crie-je. Calmez-vous, je vous en supplie.

-Ne traînons pas, continue Gaara. Il faut que nous allions voir la police.

Sasuke tourne les yeux vers moi et lance:

-Je viens avec vous.

_**Salut tout le monde!  
Alors, je conçois que ce chapitre n'est pas très marrant ( nan, c'est vrai?) mais je voulais que ça se passe comme ça depuis le début^^ ne vous inquiétez pas, des le chapitre suivant, ce sera moins lourd comme ambiance^^  
En tout cas merci de votre soutien et laissez moi des commentaires que je vois ce que vus en avez pensé^^ **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**m2010: Merciiii! La confrontation entre les deux jeune hommes n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle aura bien lieu^^ En tout cas, merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews! Bonne lecture^^**_

_**Lunia55: Merci pour ta review! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir qui réussira à prendre le coeur de Sakura^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Grenadine: Merci pour ta review! Elle m'a fait rire^^ (tu es une sadique comme moi^^). Pour Monsieur Sôma, ce n'est pas un rapport avec fruit basket mais avec battle royale le manga(il me fallait un nom japonais alors j'ai passé en revu tout ceux que je connaissais.) En tout cas, merci encore et bonne lecture^^**_

_**Kuro-sama: Mille mercis pour ces compliments! Vraiment, ça fait chaud au coeur et j'espère vivement ne pas te décevoir par la suite et que tu apprécieras la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire^^ **_

Cette regrettable histoire aurait pu prendre des proportions démesurées. Monsieur Saito étant l'héritier du groupe international Saito, je pensais au début que les médias s'en seraient mêlés mais grâce à l'influence de Gaara, nous avons pu éviter le scandale, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Nous avons convenu d'un accord avec la famille de mon patron pour ne pas ébruité l'affaire et l'entreprise a été reprise par quelqu'un de plus...compétent, et j'ai ainsi pu reprendre le travail dans de bonnes condition. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que tout a reprit son cours et tout se passe pour le mieux.

En ce qui concerne le traumatisme que cette agression m'a causé, je dois dire que Sasuke et Gaara m'ont été d'une grande aide. Grâce à eux, j'ai réussi à ne pas sombrer psychologiquement. Pas que nous soyons devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais le fait que chacun d'eux aient prit des nouvelles de moi tout en m'encourageant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, m'a rendu plus forte. De plus, s'il y a un bien quelque-chose que j'ai appris ces derniers mois, c'est que dans la vie, tout est une question de mentalité; il faut croire en soi et ne jamais se laisser abattre...

Quant aux relations qu'entretiennent les deux jeunes hommes, je ne peux pas dire qu'elles soient amicales mais elles restent tout de même courtoises...

J'entre dans ce bureau que je commence désormais à connaître par cœur et mes yeux se posent sur un Docteur Love à l'air absent.

« Bonjour, Sasuke! M'exclame-je, tout sourire.

-Bonjour, Sakura...

Aux vues du sursaut qui vient de le prendre,j'ai dû le sortir violemment de ses pensées. Je réprime au prix d'un immense effort le rire qui menace de sortir de ma bouche et continu:

-Dîtes-moi, vous ne seriez pas amoureux?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? Lâche-t-il, étonné.

-En ce moment, je vous surprends souvent en train de rêvasser. C'est un des symptômes majeures d'un homme amouraché ou je ne m'y connais pas!

-Vous croyez?

-Absolument! Et si vous voulez un conseil, oubliez tout ce qui vous freine, vos responsabilités ou ce qui vous est interdit et foncez! Croyez-moi! Sinon jamais vous ne pourrez être heureux!

-Rappelez-moi qui est le coach ici? Me demande-t-il avec un air narquois.

-C'est juste que...Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur...

Sasuke me regarde avec des yeux ronds et je prends soudain conscience de ce que je viens de dire. Quelle cruche. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller de plus en plus lorsque je suis avec lui. J'oublie que lui et moi ne sommes pas amis...

-Excusez-moi...Réussis-je à articuler. Tout ce que je viens de dire...est déplacé.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, me répond-il. Au contraire...Je dirais même que ça me fait plaisir.

-Ah...fais-je, tout de même gênée.

-Bon, fait-il, mettant fin à cette parenthèse. Commençons.

-Oui!

-Alors, où en êtes-vous avec Gaara?

-Oh et bien ça avance!

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est-à-dire que nous parlons souvent! Enfin...Il vient régulièrement me voir pour s'assurer que je me porte bien depuis...

-Je vois...Et vos convers ations ne tournent uniquement qu'autour de cet...incident?

-Non...Après que je lui assure que tout va bien, nous discutons de choses et d'autres mais rien de bien intéressant. Et même si j'ai l'occasion de m'entretenir tous les jours avec lui, je ne voulais pas trop précipiter les choses de peur que ça ne fasse pas assez naturel.

-Vous avez bien fait.

-Mais...Pensez-vous que son intérêt pour moi ne se limite qu'à prendre de mes nouvelles simplement par...par pitié?

-Aucun risque. J'ai vu le regard qu'il pose sur vous.

-Comment ça?

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes. A quoi peut-il bien penser?

-De plus...Continu-je. Il m'a invité à boire un verre ce soir.

-Ça change tout, fait-il d'un ton totalement détaché. Vous lui plaisez, c'est sûr.

-Vous croyez?

-Évidemment! On n'invite pas une femme à boire un verre simplement par gentillesse!

Les dernières paroles de Sasuke font naitre en moi un sentiment de joie comme j'en ai rarement connu. J'ai presque du mal à y croire...C'est tellement beau. Peut-être même un peu trop...

-Je suis si heureuse, fais-je dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Il vous reste encore pas mal de choses à faire. Je suis intimement persuadé que vous filerez bientôt le parfait amour avec lui mais restons sérieux. Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

-Oui.

-Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant, Sakura. Vous avez fait le plus difficile et nous pouvons attaquer l'étape numéro deux dès maintenant.

-Ah bon? M'exclame-je.

-Oui. Vous vous rendez compte? Il y a quelques semaines, vous n'arriviez pas à concevoir une telle chose!

-Oui, c'est vrai...Répond-je, en souriant. Mais vous, vous y croyiez...

-J'ai toujours su que vous arriveriez. Et je me trompe rarement...

-...

-Quand est fixé ce rendez-vous?

-Ce soir.

-Nous allons le préparer de façon à vous mettre dans les meilleures dispositions et à vous donner toutes les armes pour réussir.

-Très bien.

-Premièrement, jusqu'à la fin de votre rendez-vous, ne lui portez pas trop d'intérêt. Faîtes la femme insensible à ses charmes et complètement détachée. Laissez-le se démener. Donnez-lui l'occasion de vous démontrer sa personnalité, vous faire rire, être intéressant. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'il est en terrain conquis.

-D'a...D'accord, répond-je, quelque peu étonnée par cette technique.

-C'est seulement au moment où il vous raccompagnera que vous pourrez commencer à lui montrer de l'intérêt.

-OK. Et le deuxièmement.

-Il n'y a pas de deuxièmement.

-Hein?

-Si vous faîtes ce que je viens de vous dire, tout devrait se passer pour le mieux. Pour le reste, à vous de gérer.

J'acquiesce, le stress commençant à me prendre petit à petit. Sasuke à l'air de le ressentir puisqu'il me dit:

-Je crois en vous. Vous allez y arriver.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et à ce moment précis, tous mes doutes s'envolent. J'aurais pu rester des heures à admirer cet homme. Ce visage qui, lorsque je le vois, m'apaise et me rassure. Ces yeux froids et arrogants mais pourtant si hypnotisants...

-Allez-y, dit-il soudainement, brisant le lien invisible qui s'est installé entre nous.

-Oui, dis-je en me tournant pour quitter les lieux.

-Sakura...

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon prénom.

-Oui?

-Bonne chance.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je ne fais que mon travail.

-Mais vous m'apportez tellement...

Il baisse les yeux. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? Je sens bien qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment et je pense en connaître la raison. La femme qu'il aime et qu'il ne peut avoir...Quoi de plus normal que d'être malheureux à cause d'une telle chose. Il n'a pas la chance que j'ai...Il n'a pas l'opportunité de tout mettre en œuvre pour la conquérir.

-Je vais tout faire pour ne rien avoir à regretter...Faîtes-en autant Sasuke. »

Je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, je tourne les talons et sors du bureau.

Arrivée chez moi, je ne perds pas une seconde; je plonge dans mes placards et passe en revu tous les nouveaux vêtements que j'ai acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Le trac et l'excitation en guise de carburant, je ne tarde pas à trouver la tenue qui me plait. J'opte pour quelque-chose de simple mais élégant. Après tout, je ne vais que boire un verre...Pas besoin de mettre une robe de soirée pour ça. Pourtant, cela n'empêche pas que je doive me mettre sur mon trente-et-un pour attiser l'œil de mon prince charmant.

En ce qui concerne la coiffure et le maquillage, il se trouve que depuis mon relooking et à force de dures efforts, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

Le résultat est celui que j'attendais. Je me regarde sous toutes les coutures et m'étonne comme à chaque fois, de me trouver belle. Je pense que c'est une chose qui ne changera peut-être jamais...Pfff! Si Sasuke m'entendais, je passerais un sale quart d'heure mais bon...Qu'importe, il n'est pas là!

Vingt heures, j'entends la sonnerie de ma porte retentir. Je souffle un bon coup et me dirige vers elle pour ouvrir à un Gaara plus beau que jamais.

« Bonsoir Sakura, me dit-il en souriant.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous êtes prête?

-Oui!

-Alors allons-y.

Je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture et monte à l'intérieur. Le bar n'est qu'à cinq minutes de chez moi, tant mieux.

Une fois arrivé sur place, nous nous installons sur une table prévue pour deux personnes et commandons. Je garde bien en tête les directives de Sasuke et décide de laisser Gaara engagé la conversation. Après tout, j'ai fournis tellement d'efforts pour lui, il peut bien se charger de ça!

-Tout se passe bien avec notre nouveau patron? Me demande-t-il.

-C'est parfait! Il est gentil et courtois. Je n'ai pas peur de travailler avec lui.

-Tant mieux. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Que diriez-vous de venir travailler dans mon service? Nous recherchons une secrétaire et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plutôt compétente donc si ça vous intéresse...

-Humm...Je ne sais pas...Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup le poste que j'occupe.

-Je ne vous oblige à rien mais si jamais vous aviez envie de nouveauté dans votre vie professionnelle, vous avez cette opportunité. Bien sûr, nous serions amenés à nous côtoyer plus souvent...

Passer plus de temps avec Gaara? J'ai envie de dire banco!

-Je vais y réfléchir...Mais vraiment je ne vous promet rien.

-Prenez votre temps pour peser le pour et le contre. Je vous garde cette place au chaud, me dit-il en souriant.

-C'est vraiment gentil à vous mais...

-Mais?

-Vos groupies ne vont pas voir cela d'un très bon œil...

-Qui s'en soucie?

-C'est vrai.

Il me regarde. Seulement, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Non, ce que je peux lire dans ces yeux est bien plus profond, bien plus intense que d'ordinaire...

-Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas!

-Oh...Merci.

-Vous savez, Sakura...Vous me plaisez beaucoup.

Je suis sans voix. Que dire, que faire? Mon rêve devient peu à peu réalité et j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que je me demande s'il ne va pas bientôt sortir de ma poitrine. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour moi de lui dire que c'est réciproque...

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Ça me touche vraiment, je...

Je suis interrompue par l'arrivée d'un autre couple dans le bar. Pas n'importe quel couple...En effet, devant moi, se trouve mon coach accompagné d'une grande blonde aux yeux noisette qui semble sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode...Je crois rêvé...Non, vraiment ce doit être une blague! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait donc là?

Sasuke tourne alors ses yeux vers moi et je les vois s'agrandir sous la surprise pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, ce qui me confirme que lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici.

Gaara se rend compte, à son tour, de la présence de la personne qui accapare mon attention.

-Mais c'est votre ami Sasuke! S'exclame-t-il.

-Oui...

-Allons lui dire bonjour.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laissez tranquille avec son amie, dis-je une étrange douleur envahissant ma poitrine à la pensée que ce puisse être elle la fameuse femme dont mon coach est amoureux.

-La politesse exigerait que nous prenions quelques secondes pour le saluer mais...si ça vous dérange...

-Oh non... je n'y vois aucun inconvénient...je...

-Alors allons-y!

Je le suis physiquement jusqu'à la table de Sasuke mais mon esprit, lui, recule. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi je me sens si mal à l'aise.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, dit Gaara. Mademoiselle...

-Bonsoir, répond le brun en ayant dans le regard une expression indéchiffrable. Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez dans ce bar là. Si j'avais su, j'en aurais choisi un autre pour ne pas vous déranger.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, fait-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Je vais ramener Sakura.

Sasuke me jette un bref coup d'œil.

-Dans ce cas, bonne fin de soirée.

-Bonne soirée, Sasuke, réussis-je à articuler. »

Nous sortons du bar pour mon plus grand soulagement. L'air frais de la nuit me fait un bien fou et je peux ainsi reporter toute mon attention sur l'homme que j'aime.

Il me ramène jusqu'à ma porte et je sens que le moment est enfin arriver. Bien sûr il n'est pas encore temps de lui avouer les sentiments que je lui porte mais je peux enfin lui faire comprendre qu'il me plait aussi.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer? Me demande-t-il.

-Si tu veux...

-Est-ce que...tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se revoit en dehors du travail?

-Bien sûr. J'en serai ravie. J'aime être avec toi.

Mon cœur s'accélère pour la énième fois de la soirée. Oh que oui, j'aime être avec lui!

-Je ne vais pas t'embrasser ce soir, Sakura, me dit-il d'une voix pleine de douceur. Je veux apprendre à te connaître et qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois je me permettrais d'aller plus loin...

-Et bien j'espère que la prochaine fois ne tardera pas à arriver.

Il me répond par un petit sourire charmeur qui me fait littéralement fondre puis il s'avance lentement vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue droite. J'en suis totalement retournée et la trace que ses lèvres ont laissée sur ma peau me brûle.

-Bonne nuit, Sakura.

-Bonne nuit... »

J'entre tel une automate dans mon appartement, un sourire béa aux lèvres et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je suis heureuse. Véritablement heureuse, et j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier.

Je repense à ces trois dernières années passées à ne penser qu'à lui, à rêver de lui, à ne pas oser espérer qu'un tel homme pose un jour les yeux sur moi...Et me voilà aujourd'hui touchant du bout du doigt le bonheur.

La sonnerie de ma porte retenti à nouveau, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je tourne les yeux vers mon radio-réveil; minuit et demi. Qui cela peut-il bien être?

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Une fois devant celle-ci, je reste plantée devant, hésitante. Dois-je ouvrir ou pas? Peut-être est-ce Gaara? A cette pensée, ma main s'envole vers la poignée avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte. Cependant, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas était de tomber sur Sasuke.

« Sa...Sasuke...Que faîtes-vous là?

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel, mon coach plonge, une fois de plus, son regard dans le mien. Cependant, ce que je peux y lire n'a rien à voir à d'habitude. Non...A cet instant précis, jamais son regard n'a été aussi intense.

-Je vais tout faire pour ne rien avoir à regretter...Faîtes-en autant.

-Hein?

-C'est ce que vous m'avez dit...avant de partir tout à l'heure.

-Vous avez suivi mon conseil, fais-je en reprenant contenance. Vous avez invité celle qui vous plait à boire un verre, c'est bien.

-...Sakura...Lâche-t-il dans un murmure.

-O...Oui...

-Je vais peut-être tout gâché et vous allez surement me détester après ça...

-Non, je... »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car mon coach me prend soudainement dans ses bras et m'embrasse comme jamais personne ne m'a embrassé...

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en dîtes-vous?  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, on en saura bientôt plus sur le "pourquoi Gaara s'intéresse à Sakura"  
Quant à l'affaire Saito, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'attarder dessus...

Sinon, pour ma part, j'aime assez ce chapitre et j'espère que vous serez du même avis que moi.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Réponses aux commentaires:**_

_**Miaa: **__** Merci pour ta review! Et oui, Sasuke se déclare mais, à ton avis, comment ça va se passer? **_

_**m2010:**__** Merci! En ce qui concerne Gaara, je garde encore un peu le mystère autour de sa personnalité^^ En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^**_

_**Grenadiine:**__** Merci pour ta review! Ce que je cache? Moi? Mais je ne cache rien ^^ J'aurais bien taper 3 pour tes propositions (celle ou sasuke lui dit qu'elle pue du bec) mais ça enlèverai un peu du charme de la scène même si moi, ça m'aurait bien fait marrer^^ Bonne lecture^^**_

_**Kuro-sama: **__**Merci^^ je suis contente que tu aies aimé lire ce chapitre! Moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, vraiment! Je dois te dire que je me surprends à fait un Gaara/Sakura...Au début, ce couple ne devait pas autant être développé et je devais me concentrer exclusivement sur le Sasusaku^^ **_

_**En tout cas, merci encore et bonne lecture^^**_

_**Sas'**__**: Merci pour ta review! Voilà le chapitre suivant qui, j'espère, te plaira^^**_

_**MiniKa:**__** Contente que les deux derniers chapitre t'aient autant plu! Ne t'inquiète pas, le suspens va s'arrêter car le chapitre 8 est publié! Bonne lecture à toi et merci^^**_

_**Chiaki-chan:**__** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! La torture est finie et je te souhaite de passer un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre^^**_

Je suis tellement surprise que je ne peux pas réagir. Je reste inerte et le laisse faire. Je le laisse me serrer très fort dans ses bras alors qu'il m'embrasse avec une passion que je ne pensais pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et moi? Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat aussi vite? Pourquoi tout mon corps vibre à ce point?

Il rompt le baiser et pose son front contre le mien tout en me regardant tendrement.

« Sakura...Murmure-t-il.

-Que...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Réussis-je à articuler.

-Ce n'est pas assez clair? Répond-il en adoptant son éternel sourire en coin. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

C'était donc de moi qu'il parlait la fois où il m'a avoué qu'il y avait une femme qui comptait pour lui...Celle qui lui est interdite et qu'il ne peut pas avoir... Cette révélation...Je n'ose y croire...Je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant, c'est bien la réalité.

A cet instant précis, un visage s'impose à mon esprit, et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de l'homme que j'aime. Celui auquel je tiens réellement; Gaara.

Je l'écarte alors violemment de moi. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit...Fais-je dans un souffle en le regardant, horrifiée. Gaara...

A l'entente de ce prénom, Sasuke baisse la tête.

-Alors...Commence-t-il. Tu es encore amoureuse de lui...

-Bien sûr! M'exclame-je. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ça pour un simple béguin? Je l'aime vraiment!

-J'espérais seulement que tes sentiments avaient évolués...Tout comme l'ont fait les miens.

Il a relevé les yeux vers moi et la sincérité que je peux y entrevoir ne me touche pas. Non...Au contraire, elle fait monter en moi une colère jusqu'alors insoupçonnée.

-Vous savez qu'en faisant ça, vous venez de tout gâcher? Notre collaboration...notre amitié! Tout!

-Je le sais bien. Seulement...il fallait que j'essaie et tu ne peux pas me le reprocher! C'est toi-même qui m'a poussé à le faire!

Je sentais que la colère commençait à le gagner lui aussi.

-Je...

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le dilemme qui me tiraille depuis des mois! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai essayé de t'éloigner de mes pensées! Tu ne sais pas combien de nuit blanches j'ai passé! Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me faisait mal de t'aider à séduire un autre que moi! Mais je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait parce-que c'était mieux pour tout le monde! Je risquais de perdre mon travail et je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans une histoire pareille...

Ces derniers mots me calment. Maintenant c'est la culpabilité qui prend le dessus. Moi qui suis actuellement amoureuse, comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre une telle chose?

-Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Vraiment désolée...

-Ne le sois pas, répond-il en se calmant. Je m'attendais à ce que ça finisse comme ça.

-Je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

-Si. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends...

Il me fixe quelques secondes de son regard toujours plein d'intensité et se retourne vers la porte avant de lancer:

-Étape numéro quatre: Sois heureuse. »

Il est cinq heures du matin. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Moi qui ai toujours dormi comme un loir, c'est le comble! La scène d'il y a quelques heures passe et repasse sans cesse dans mon esprit et la conclusion qui en a résultée s'impose cruellement elle aussi. Sa dernière phrase...Son « sois heureuse », sonne comme un adieu. En me disant cela, il a mit un terme à notre relation et ça me fait mal. Très mal. Je ne veux pas accepter une telle chose...mais pourtant je n'ai pas le choix. Si telle est sa décision, comment puis-je aller à l'encontre de ça?

Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit mais, pour ne jamais rien avoir à regretter, encore faut-il aller de l'avant. Dans ce cas, je ne dois penser qu'à Gaara. J'ai tellement fais d'efforts pour lui qu'il est hors de question de tout gâcher pour cette histoire.

J'arrive à mon bureau pour une longue journée de travail mais malgré toutes les résolutions que j'ai bien pu prendre, mon moral n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. C'est seulement au moment où je vois mon cher roux qu'un sourire étire largement les coins de mes lèvres.

Gaara se dirige vers moi et je peux lire sur son visage qu'il est content de me voir. Quelque part, ça me réconforte.

« Salut! Me fait-il.

-Bon...Commence-je avant d'être interrompue par une toute nouvelle groupie sortie de nul part.

-Gaara! Tu pourrais m'aider pour mon test de culture générale? Lui dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Culture générale? Demande-je, ne comprenant pas.

-Oui! Me lance-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. Je m'entraîne à passer des tests blancs pour pouvoir entrer dans le service marketing et, effectivement, lors de l'examen il y aura ce genre de questions.

-Et tu n'es pas sensée les faire toute seule? Je ne pense pas que Gaara soit là pour te souffler la réponse lorsque tu le passeras.

Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux et se retourne vers mon roux en me snobant superbement.

-La question est la suivante, continu-t-elle en mettant en évidence son décolleter. Quelle est la capitale de l'Allemagne?

Cette fille est gerbante.

-C'est une blague? Demande Gaara, les yeux ronds. Tu ne sais vraiment pas y répondre?

-Cette question, même le plus abruti des abrutis pourrait y répondre. Alors tu vois, tu as toutes tes chances! Fais-je, ne pouvant me contenir davantage devant tant d'imbécilité.

A l'entente de mes dernières paroles, je vois les traits de son visage se déformer. Se pourrait-il que son petit cerveau ait analysé et comprit de surcroit la petite vanne que je viens de lui lancer? Je manque de laisser échapper un petit rire devant son air scandalisé et les yeux de Gaara qui se sont davantage agrandis si c'est possible.

-Je vais te laisser, dit-elle à ce dernier. On se voit plus tard.

Elle tourne les talons et nous laisse pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Me demande-t-il.

-Rien. J'ai juste réalisé mon rêve de toujours et je peux te dire que ça fait du bien.

-Tu as eu raison, me répond-il en riant. Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition?

-Celle de travailler avec toi?

-Oui.

-Et bien...Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps...Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

-Comment ça?

Quelle cruche. J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire.

-C'est rien d'important.

-Si! Raconte-moi! Je ne suis pas bête et les cernes sous tes yeux ne passent pas inaperçus.

-J'ai...Je me suis disputée avec Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire...

-Je pense connaître la raison.

-Hein?

-Ce Sasuke...Il est amoureux de toi?

-Comment tu le sais? Demande-je, n'osant croire qu'il sache cela.

-Ça se voit, Sakura. Et la suite je la devine très bien. Tu l'as repoussé, il l'a mal prit, vous vous êtes disputé et il ne veut plus te voir.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça...Il ne l'a pas mal prit. Il a même été très compréhensif mais j'ai bien l'impression, qu'effectivement, il ne veut plus me voir.

-Dans ce cas, va lui parler. Discute de ça avec lui et dis lui que tu tiens à votre amitié.

-Je n'oserais pas...

-Il le faut! Me coupe-t-il. Si c'est tellement important pour toi, tu dois le faire.

-Je...Tu as surement raison...J'irais dès ce soir.

-Si tu veux, ensuite, on peut toujours aller voir un film toi et moi.

-Avec plaisir! Lui répond-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

-Dans ce cas, rendez-vous devant le cinéma à vingt-heures.»

La journée passe à un lenteur exaspérante, mais elle passe malgré tout. Et dès que l'heure de partir arrive, je ne perds pas une seconde et prends le premier métro en direction du local de mon ex-coach. Mon ex-coach...

Une fois arrivée, je m'engouffre dans le bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel j'ai passé tant de temps avec Sasuke. Je toque à la porte de son bureau en attendant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Je sais qu'il est là.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher et une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvre.

« Sa...Sakura! S'exclame-t-il, étonné.

-Sasuke. Je suis venue pour te parler.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

-Si! Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il me fixe de son regard dure mais je ne flanche pas. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas laisser filer cette occasion.

Après quelques instants, il semble comprendre la force de la détermination qui m'habite et lâche un long soupir avant de s'écarter pour m'inviter à entrer.

Une fois seule avec lui dans son bureau, je prends une grande inspiration et lui pose la question qui me hante depuis la nuit dernière:

« Sasuke...Pour toi...Toutes nos relations ce sont arrêtées cette nuit?

-Oui, me répond-il d'un ton sans appel.

Sa réponse me fait mal et je ne suis pas prête à l'accepter.

-Ça veut dire que...que tu ne veux plus me voir?

-C'est ça.

-Mais pourquoi? Je tiens à toi! Je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos! S'il te plait, Sasuke...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu veux qu'on continu à se voir en toute amitié pendant que tu files le parfait amour avec un autre sous mon nez?

-Au début ce sera dur mais ensuite ça ira mieux! Lui dis-je, pleine d'espoir et le ton suppliant. Tu finiras par m'oublier...

-Tu t'entends parler? Me lance-t-il, durement.

-Hein?

-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste. Va-t-en.

-Non...

-Si! La seule façon que j'ai de t'oublier est de ne plus te voir!

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et se retourne vers moi.

-Tu peux partir. On en a fini. »

Je le regarde les yeux exorbités et je ne peux contenir les larmes qui menacent de couler depuis quelques secondes. Cependant, cela n'a pas l'air de le toucher le moins du monde, c'est pourquoi, je fini par lui obéir et sors de cette pièce pour ne plus jamais y rentrer.

C'est donc ainsi que tout cela devait se finir? Quel dommage. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire si sa réaction est justifiée ou pas...Peut-être que si après tout...Cependant, je dois désormais continuer sans lui. Je l'ai enfin compris.

Je me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous pour retrouver Gaara et lorsque je le vois, je fais de mon mieux pour prendre un visage enjoué.

« Sakura! S'exclame-t-il. Alors, comment ça s'est pass... »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il se passe quelques secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe et qu'il y réponde aussi fougueusement que moi. Ce baiser, je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps...


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mireba-chan:**** Merci pour ta review! Tu commences à aimer le sakuGaara? Le but c'est le sasusaku^^ Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce-que tu n'as pas reviewé les autres chapitres ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas mieux...J'ai un peu abandonné le monde de la fanfic ces derniers temps^^ En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^**

**Lunia 55:**** Merci pour ta review encore une fois^^ Voilà la suite qui s'est fait attendre et j'en suis désolée^^**

**m2010: ****Va-t-elle se rendre compte qu'elle aime sasuke ou pas? Surprise! Je te laisse découvrir la suite^^**

**Miaa:**** Et oui, Sakura est encore bien trop attachée au rouquin pour le laisser tomber^^ Et tu sais que certains ne savent vraiment pas qu'elle est la capitale de l'Allemagne? Non mais dans quel monde on vit!**

**Kuro-sama:**** Ah je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas autant aimé ce chapitre car ça sera surement le cas pour le suivant car c'est le même mais en pov Sasuke. Quant à ton compliment sur la régularité de mes publications...euh...pardon! En tout cas, je reprend du service^^**

**Chiaki-chan:**** Tu chiales? Ca fait plaisir! Pas que je sois sadique mais le fait de toucer les gens au travers de ma fic me rend extrêmement fière! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Tsunade-full:**** Merci pour ta review! Enjoy la suite mam'zelle^^**

**La petite ****maline: ta review m'a fait bien rire! En tout cas je t'en remercie! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur! Et mille mercis d'avoir pris la peine de commenter chaque chapitres! merci^^**

**Min125:**** Alors là je dois dire que ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur! En ce qui concerne Gaara, je n'ai pas encore pris la décision...Sera-t-il con or not? Je pense que je trouverai la réponse en me rapprochant de la fin mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée^^**

**Rosy:**** Merci pour ta review! Tes compliments me font chaud au coeur! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite^^**

Pov Sasuke

C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir que j'embrasse Sakura tout en la serrant contre moi aussi fort que mes bras me le permettent. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve...C'est si bon de pouvoir la toucher. Pouvoir...Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le mot approprié cependant c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Le droit d'accomplir ce que je crève d'envie de faire depuis des mois, je viens de le prend délibérément. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'un tel acte pourrait bien engendrer. A ce moment précis, il n'y a rien au monde que je désire davantage.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle se laisse faire. C'est un doute très déstabilisant qui s'empare alors de moi; Hésite-t-elle à répondre à mon baiser ou est-elle bien trop surprise pour esquisser le moindre geste? C'est la meilleure! Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, expert en séduction et véritable tombeur à ses heures perdues, craint de ne pas être à la hauteur face à une femme! Une femme? Pas n'importe laquelle malgré tout. Celle que j'aime.

Je finis par rompre le baiser et je pose mon front contre le sien tout en la regardant avec une tendresse jusqu'alors insoupçonnée chez moi.

« Sakura...Murmures-je.

-Que...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Demande-t-elle, troublée.

Cette fille m'amusera toujours! Comment peut-elle ne pas voir où je veux en venir?

-Ce n'est pas assez clair? Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Ma confession a l'air de la déstabiliser plus qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant si c'est possible. Ses grands yeux émeraudes remplis de surprise me fixent sans ciller et je peux y lire toute cette innocence et cette sincérité qui la caractérisent si bien et que j'aime tant. Aucune femme au monde n'est aussi authentique et entière qu'elle ne l'est. Aucune femme au monde ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Une seconde plus tard, l'expression de son visage change et je peux voir ce dernier se fermer totalement. C'est alors qu'elle me pousse violemment et c'est à mon tour de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit...Fais-elle dans un souffle en me regardant, horrifiée. Gaara... »

Gaara...Voilà ce qui pourrait bien gâcher toutes mes chances avec elle. J'avais pourtant espérer de toutes mes forces que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble et que la complicité qui s'est installée entre nous lui auraient fait le même effet qu'à moi et que, petit à petit, mon visage remplacerait celui du rouquin dans son esprit...Je me suis complètement planté! J'avais faux sur toute la ligne mais la chute, elle, est terrible et belle et bien réelle...

Je baisse doucement la tête, n'osant soutenir son regard.

« Alors...Réussis-je à articuler. Tu es encore amoureuse de lui...

-Bien sûr! S'exclame-t-elle. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ça pour un simple béguin? Je l'aime vraiment!

-J'espérais seulement que tes sentiments avaient évolués...Tout comme l'ont fait les miens.

Je relève la tête aussi lentement que j'ai fait pour la baisser et me risque à jeter un coup d'œil vers elle, cependant, en quelques secondes, je vois la colère s'emparer de ses traits.

-Vous savez qu'en faisant ça, vous venez de tout gâcher? Notre collaboration...notre amitié! Tout!

-Je le sais bien. Seulement...il fallait que j'essaie et tu ne peux pas me le reprocher! C'est toi-même qui m'a poussé à le faire! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit? Elle pense peut-être que je lui ai fait cette déclaration pour le plaisir? Simplement parce-que je m'ennuyais et que j'avais besoin d'un peu de distraction? Non...Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et le fait qu'elle ne me croie pas m'énerve au plus haut point.

« Je...

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le dilemme qui me tiraille depuis des mois! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai essayé de t'éloigner de mes pensées! Tu ne sais pas combien de nuit blanches j'ai passé! Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me faisait mal de t'aider à séduire un autre que moi! Mais je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait parce-que c'était mieux pour tout le monde! Je risquais de perdre mon travail et je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans une histoire pareille...

A l'entente de mes derniers mots, son visage se radouci. Enfin elle daigne saisir le sérieux de la situation et de ma présence dans son appartement.

-Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Vraiment désolée...

-Ne le sois pas, répond-je en se calmant. Je m'attendais à ce que ça finisse comme ça.

-Je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

-Si. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends... »

Je la fixe intensément. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, j'en suis la preuve vivante...

Je me retourne vers la porte avec l'intention de quitter les lieux mais je m'arrête et lui lance:

« Étape numéro quatre: Sois heureuse. »

Après avoir passé le reste de la nuit à gamberger dans mon lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, je me lève pour aller au travail. Me prendre la tête pour une femme et l'insomnie sont deux choses qui ne me ressemble pas...Seulement, si je dois trouver une utilité à cette longue nuit blanche, je dirais qu'elle m'a aidée à prendre une décision cruciale: Celle de tirer un trait définitif sur Sakura. Bien qu'au moment de partir de chez elle, j'en avais déjà l'intention, me triturer ainsi les méninges m'en a définitivement persuadé. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je vais désormais avancer sans elle et sans me retourner. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, je le ferai.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau, prêt à affronter mes supérieurs. Aujourd'hui, une réunion va avoir lieu comme chaque mois pour faire le point sur la performance de chaque expert et sur le chiffre d'affaires de l'entreprise. Seulement, cette entrevue ne va pas être couronnée d'éloges comme les fois précédentes. Non...Je vais devoir répondre de mon laisser aller et je dois dire que c'est plutôt mérité.

En y réfléchissant bien, le fait de m'être fait jeter par Sakura n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. En effet, cela me permet de me remettre dans le droit chemin et mon idée sur le fait que les femmes et l'amour ne font que détourner les hommes de leur but premier n'en est que renforcé. C'est en pensant à cela que je me surprend soudainement à être en colère contre moi-même. Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir à se point? Comment moi, Sasuke Uchiha, ai pu me laisser submerger par mes sentiments? J'ai été faible et vulnérable face à elle mais je jure que cela n'arrivera plus jamais!

Lorsque j'arrive sur mon lieu de travail, Monsieur Yamada, mon patron, et accessoirement l'homme qui a un jour dér angé une de mes séances avec Sakura, est là. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je plonge mon regard noir dans le sien et essaie de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il ait l'intention de me dire, je ne me laisserai pas démonter.

« Bonjour, Sasuke. Comment allez-vous?

-Bien. Vous êtes seul?

-Oui. La réunion va se faire uniquement entre vous et moi. Je ne veux pas que votre petite incartade soit connue des autres experts. Ils en jubileraient bien trop et connaissant votre potentiel, je suis prêt à vous donner une chance.

-Trop aimable, fais-je, blasé.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je l'invite à entrer dans la pièce. Nous nous installons autour du bureau et j'attends patiemment qu'il daigne commencer cette « réunion ». Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne va pas traîner en longueur. Rien que d'y penser, je suis déjà fatigué.

-Comme vous devez vous en douter, notre chiffre d'affaires à baisser ceci est derniers mois et c'est directement lié au fait que vous ayez fait passer cette marginale avant tous vos autres clients!

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, dis-je d'un ton calme mais qui n'en reste pas moins ferme. Tout ceci appartient au passé à présent. Je reconnais volontiers l'erreur qui est la mienne mais permettez-moi de la réparer.

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous licencier, n'ayez crainte.

-Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que vous ne me soumettrez à aucune surveillance.

Je sais pertinemment que c'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête mais il n'en est pas question. Jamais je ne pourrai supporter qu'on me flique comme un vulgaire débutant. Qui plus est, dans un métier que je maîtrise parfaitement...

Il me fixe intensément comme pour essayer de lire en moi mais je ne flanche pas et soutiens son regard.

Pas moins de trois secondes plus tard, il baisse la tête et soupir.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse carte blanche pour la reprise de votre activité mais sachez qu'au moindre faux pas, je serai impitoyable.

-Cela n'arrivera pas.

Sans me répondre, il tourne les talons et quitte les lieux. Je suis certain que la décision que j'ai prise est la meilleure. En effet, Uchiha et mièvrerie sentimentale ne vont pas du tout ensemble! Terminé, je ne veux plus qu'un tel bazar envahisse ma vie.

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de ma réflexion que j'entends qu'on toque à nouveau à la porte. Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas encore mon abruti de patron mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte et me rends compte de la personne qui me fait face, je crois que j'aurais tout donné pour voir à nouveau la tête de Monsieur Yamada.

« Sa...Sakura! S'exclame-t-il, étonné.

-Sasuke. Je suis venue pour te parler.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

-Si! Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Je la fixe d'un regard sévère pour qu'elle comprenne bien que je n'ai aucune envie de m'entretenir avec elle, surtout que je sais parfaitement quel sera le sujet de notre conversation. Cependant, elle semble aussi butée que moi et, la connaissant, elle ne me lâchera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas arrivée à ses fins. C'est pourquoi je fini par abandonner dans un long soupir et par m'écarter, l'invitant à entrer.

Elle entre. Je sens la pression montée en moi mais la force de ma détermination fini par avoir raison de mes craintes.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle prend une grande inspiration et me pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres:

« Sasuke...Pour toi...Toutes nos relations ce sont arrêtées cette nuit?

-Oui, me répond-je d'un ton sans appel.

Elle semble blessée par mes derniers mots. Pourtant, ils sont nécessaires.

-Ça veut dire que...que tu ne veux plus me voir?

-C'est ça.

-Mais pourquoi? Je tiens à toi! Je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos! S'il te plait, Sasuke...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu veux qu'on continu à se voir en toute amitié pendant que tu files le parfait amour avec un autre sous mon nez?

-Au début ce sera dur mais ensuite ça ira mieux! Lui dis-je, pleine d'espoir et le ton suppliant. Tu finiras par m'oublier...

-Tu t'entends parler? Lui lance-je, durement.

-Hein?

-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste. Va-t-en.

-Non...

-Si! La seule façon que j'ai de t'oublier est de ne plus te voir!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et me retourne vers elle.

-Tu peux partir. On en a fini. »

Elle me regarde d'un air que j'ai du mal à supporter et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va fondre en larme mais au prix d'un immense effort, je parviens à rester de glace. Elle fini alors par sortir d'un pas pressé, comme si elle souffrait atrocement et qu'elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible.

Je me retrouve alors seul dans mon immense bureau. Seul avec mes interrogations et mon cœur qui semble décidé à me faire souffrir.

Pourquoi une telle détermination à rester ami avec moi? Pourquoi une telle expression sur son visage après lui avoir dit que je ne voulais plus la voir? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Se pourrait-il que...Non. C'est impossible. Seul quelqu'un d'amoureux aurait une telle réaction. Mais si ses sentiments sont les mêmes que ceux que je lui porte, serai-je prêt à la laisser s'en aller pour de bon? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net! Je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle soit sincère avec moi et ce, même si cela doit me faire mal une fois de plus car je ne supporterai pas de continuer ma vie avec un tel doute.

Je prend alors ma veste et courre le plus vite possible pour essayer de la rattraper.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je la vois enfin. Seulement, pour la énième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, une douleur atroce au niveau de ma poitrine m'assaille car la vision de ce que j'ai en face de moi est insupportable: Sakura embrassant Gaara.

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

Je ne me lancerai pas dans des excuses vaseuses car toute cette attente, ce retard...c'est de ma faute! Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire alors...je n'ai pas écrit.

Mais je vous demande pardon...

Sinon, concernant le chapitre, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un POV Sasuke que je vous ai promis depuis longtemps.  
Je n'en suis pas tout à fait contente...Je trouve qu'il y a trop de passage narratif ce qui rend la lecture lourde et je m'en excuse. C'est dû au fait que j'ai eu du mal à vous faire comprendre, de façon concise, les sentiments de sasuke...  
Sinon j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié^^  
J'ai répondu à vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je vous en remercie!  
Laissez moi vos impressions qui sont plus qu'importantes pour n'importe quel auteur. C'est un moteur, une réelle motivation de savoir ce que pense les personnes qui lisent nos histoires^^  
Merci en tout cas à ceux et celles qui n'ont pas abandonner la lecture de ma fic et qui ont attendu patiemment une nouvelle parution^^ 


	10. Chapter 10

« Sakura, peux-tu te dépêcher ? Nous allons être en retard !

-Je fais au plus vite ! Crie-je à mon petit ami tout en m'emparant de la brosse à dent posée sur le bord de mon lavabo.

Gaara fait irruption dans la salle de bain avec le petit air résigné qu'il arbore lorsque je mets trop de temps à me préparer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant pour te faire belle. Tu es très bien naturelle. »

Cette phrase a un impact plutôt curieux sur ma personne. D'un côté elle me flatte En effet, entendre de la part de l'homme que j'aime qu'il me trouve à son goût même avec ma tignasse du réveil est touchant. Seulement je suis aussi vexée par ce qu'il vient de me dire, d'autant plus que c'est pour lui que j'ai pris cette fâcheuse habitude. Je veux pouvoir le mériter. Je veux être belle pour lui. Si seulement il savait que cela n'a jamais été mon genre…

« Je veux juste être présentable. Et puis, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto. Ça ferait désordre d'arriver complètement débraillée.

-Justement. Me répond-t-il calmement. Ça ferait également désordre d'arriver en retard.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini, dis-je.

-Tu es magnifique, m'avoue-t-il tout en me ramenant vers lui pour m'embrasser tendrement. Allons-y. »

Nous nous rendons chez Naruto qui, pour ses 24 ans, organise un repas en y conviant, bien entendu, tous ses amis. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de les voir. J'ai toujours l'impression, lors de ces rassemblements, de faire une « pause débile ». En effet, les moments que nous partageons entre amis me sortent de mon quotidien à côtoyer des gens avec lesquels je n'ai aucun point commun et qui ne sont obnubilés que par des choses insignifiantes et futiles.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, je me rends compte, qu'effectivement, nous sommes en retard. Mais bon. Je pense qu'aucun d'eux n'osera me le reprocher étant donné qu'ils ne se sont jamais gênés pour me faire des remontrances en ce qui concernait ma « féminité quasi inexistante », selon leurs termes.

« Salut Sakura ! M'accueille mon meilleur ami. Tu es très jolie !

-Merci ! Lui réponds-je en lui tendant son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire.

-Tu es adorable ! Je l'ouvrirai plus tard, je vais me faire un plaisir de déballer tous mes cadeaux en même temps !

J'émets un rire moqueur face à son attitude puérile mais néanmoins attendrissante.

-Bon anniversaire, Naruto, fait mon homme avec un sourire éclatant.

-Tu es là ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies pu venir ! Sakura m'avait dit que tu avais une réunion commerciale très importante.

-Elle a finalement été déplacée à un autre jour. Le hasard fait bien les choses. »

Je me dirige vers le salon bondé de monde. Beaucoup de gens me sont inconnus et je n'en suis pas pour autant étonnée. Naruto est un homme ayant plein d'ami. Sa gentillesse et sa générosité transparaissent de lui sans qu'il n'ait nulle besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est vraiment quelqu'un que j'estime énormément et je suis heureuse de le compter parmi les gens les plus proches de moi.

« Sakura !

Je reconnais cette voix. C'est celle de Tenten.

Je me retourne vers elle et lui fais un grand sourire.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demande-je.

-Super !

Ino ne tarde pas à faire irruption et me saute littéralement dans les bras.

-Sakura ! Je t'attendais ! Tu en as mis du temps.

-Et oui… J'expérimente depuis six mois la vraie vie d'une femme qui se pomponne, fais-je, quelque peu blasée.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça ! Au fait ! Il est où ton beau gosse ?

-Je suis là, fais Gaara, poliment.

-Puis-je te prendre Sakura un moment, demande-t-elle. J'ai à lui parler. »

Je suis ma meilleure amie tout en me demandant pourquoi elle me prend à part dans un moment pareil. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien me téléphoner pour me raconter sa partie de jambe en l'air de la veille avec un garçon rencontré en boite ! En tout cas, la connaissant, je vois mal ce qu'elle pourrait me raconter d'autre…

« Ino, fais-je. J'espère que c'est important parce que c'est un peu malvenu de s'écarter du groupe en plein anniversaire ! Surtout qu'on ne se voit pas souvent alors…

-Attends avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Me coupe-t-elle. Tu verras, dans deux secondes tu me remercieras de t'avoir prévenu avant que tu tombes sur le fait accompli.

-De quoi tu parles, dis-je, suspicieuse. Tu m'inquiètes, là.

-Je ne veux pas te faire paniquer mais ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te faire plaisir…

-Accouche ! Ça m'angoisse !

-Sasuke est là.

-Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? »

Non. Impossible. Refus total.

-Sasuke est là, répète Ino, bien plus stressée par ma réaction que je ne le suis par ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer.

-Attends. Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. J'ai plein de défauts, certes. Cependant, je ne blaguerai jamais concernant une telle chose. »

En effet, Ino étant ma meilleure amie, elle connait le moindre détail de ma vie, de ce que je ressens et de ce que je pense. Je ne lui cache rien et je la crois sur parole lorsqu'elle me dit qu'il est bel et bien présent.

« C'est dingue ! Lui qui ne voulait plus me voir, ose se pointer ici ! J'en reviens pas. C'est incompréhensible.

-Peut-être t'a-t-il oublié en l'espace de six mois…Suppose Ino tout en levant au ciel comme pour réfléchir. Mais dans ce cas-là, tu aurais la preuve qu'il n'en valait pas la peine même dans le cadre d'une amitié. On n'oublie pas quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment en six mois.

-Peu importe. Moi je ne veux toujours pas le voir.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je le sais bien, fais-je tout en soupirant. Je crois que je vais devoir affronter ça.

- Sakura. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Je ne l'aime pas, dis-je, d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu essaies surtout de t'en persuader. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir ce genre de réaction sans ressentir une seule once d'amour. Impossible.

-Pense ce que tu veux, réponds-je en m'en allant. »

Elle va me dire ce que je ressens maintenant ? Je suis avec Gaara et je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Même si j'avais le moindre doute concernant le brun, rien ne m'assurerait qu'il me traiterait aussi bien que mon petit-ami actuel. Je suis quelqu'un ayant besoin d'attention et d'amour. Je doute fort que docteur Love soit ce genre d'homme.

Soudain, me sortant de mes pensées, je vois Naruto se diriger vers moi avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Tout le monde est là ! Tu as vu, il y a Hinata, neji…

-Oui il y a du monde et bien plus encore.

-Oui ! On va pouvoir s'amuser.

-Naruto. Arrête ton cinéma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

-Si ce n'était pas ton anniversaire et surtout si je ne voulais pas ne pas faire de vagues, je te massacrerai, dis-je d'un ton très calme mais néanmoins sans appel.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Tu as invité Sasuke ! Tu sais bien de quoi il en retourne ! Pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, Sakura. A vrai dire, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Seulement Sasuke est un mec que j'ai appris à connaître et que de surcroît, j'apprécie. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous réunir dans une stupide tentative de coup monté. Ce qu'il se passe entre vous sont vos histoires et moi je veux être entouré de gens qui comptent. »

Je le regarde et ai la désagréable impression de m'être fait calmer net. Pourtant, bien que je comprenne Naruto, je sens qu'il va m'être difficile de passer une bonne soirée dans une situation pareille. Mais bon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et que je vais devoir prendre sur moi.

« Dis-moi juste une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Apprécies-tu Gaara ?

-Ca, c'est quelque chose qui ne regarde que moi et je n'ai pas à t'influencer par mes états-d'âmes.

-Tu viens de répondre à ma question.

-Fais-moi le plaisir de t'amuser s'il te plait. Ne laisse pas quoi que ce soit te prendre la tête. Une journée où nous sommes réunis au complet est plus que rare, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Oui… »

Comment faire pour profiter de cette soirée au maximum ? Je n'y arriverai pas. Surtout que je ne peux m'empêcher de le chercher des yeux. Chaque pas que je fais, chacune de mes respirations me rapprochent du moment où je vais le revoir. Car oui, je n'y échapperai pas. La maison de Naruto est loin d'être immense et la probabilité de le croiser est bien plus forte que je n'ose l'imaginer…

Bon je fais quoi ? Je stress d'une force pas croyable.

« C'est vous Sasuke ! Crie une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de Tenten. »

Mon dieu. Pas de doute, cette fois c'est le moment, et ce moment provoque une descente d'organe en moi… Vous savez, cette sensation qui vous prend lorsqu'une réalité terrible qui vous semblait inévitable vous transperce et fait s'effondrer en vous tout sentiment, toute capacité mentale et physique.

« C'est vous le coach de Sakura ! C'est grâce à vous que mon amie est heureuse aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier de l'avoir fait s'épanouir. »

Au fur et à mesure que j'entends parler Tenten, la pression remonte en moi. Cette pression qui présage la réponse du brun et surtout de sa voix qui me transpercera de toutes parts comme elle l'a toujours fait.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est mon métier. »

Je me retourne et le vois. Il est toujours aussi beau. Toujours cette prestance qui avait tendance à m'impressionner. Toujours cette aura grande et charismatique. Mais toujours cette même suffisance, cette arrogance que je déteste.

Il lève doucement la tête vers moi et je vois ses yeux s'écarquillés. Ne s'attendait-il pas à me voir ? C'est étrange. Ma surprise est vite balayée par un tout autre sentiment celui que j'ai maintes et maintes fois ressenti au contact de cet homme. En effet, je suis comme hypnotisée devant son regard. Ce lien qui nous unissait lorsque nous plongions nos regards l'un dans l'autre à l'époque est bel bien là. Il n'a pas disparu. J'ai même l'impression qu'une force nouvelle vient le renforcer et que m'extirper de son emprise est quasi impossible.

Que fait-il ? Il s'approche de moi ? J'ai bien peur que notre confrontation, celle que j'ai tant appréhendée, va se produire bien plus vite que je n'avais osé l'espérer.

« Bonjour Sakura, me dit-il avec ce ton si calme, si posé qui le caractérise si bien. »

Est-ce que ça ne lui fait rien de me revoir ? Ou alors se maîtrise-t-il si bien qu'une personne aussi impulsive que moi ne pourrait le comprendre ?

« Bonjour Sasuke, réponds-je tout en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

-C'est l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami. Comment pouvais-tu imaginer que je ne viendrai pas ?

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit tout simplement.

Alors là. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre…

-Comment ça ? Fais-je, suspicieuse.

-Ne cherche pas trop loin. Je pense tout bonnement que ce cher Naruto nous a eus.

-J'aurais tellement dû m'en douter !

-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas s'en étonné de la part de Naruto. C'est tout à fait son style de faire ce genre de choses. »

Je ne préfère pas répondre. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il m'ait entraîné dans un de ces coups montés qui m'insurge mais surtout…Je ne comprends pas quel est son but. Je suis avec Gaara et je suis heureuse…Alors peu importe qui l'aime ou pas, en voyant son amie épanouie il ne devrait pas chercher à tout casser. C'est mal, c'est tout. Et ça me déçoit surtout.

Je suis sortie de mes pensée par le regard profond de Sasuke . J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il me perce à jour et que malgré mon silence, il me cerne avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je vais te laisser. Je ne vais pas trop tarder à rentrer, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Cette dernière phrase me pétrifie et je me surprends à ne pas vouloir qu'il parte. Je ne me comprends pas. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Se pourrait-il que je sois amoureuse de lui, finalement ? Ce qu'Ino m'a dit me revient soudain en tête. Est-il vraiment impossible d'avoir de telles réactions sans pour autant être amoureuse ? Mais si vraiment c'est le cas, en ai-je seulement le droit ? La réponse est clair. C'est non. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne crois pas que Sasuke le permettrait.

« Je te souhaite une très bonne continuation, en espérant que tu vis ta vie comme tu le désires.

-De même, réponds-je, simplement. »

Quelle que soit la réalité, je dois continuer ma route sans lui. Et puisqu'il en est ainsi, l'indifférence est la meilleure carte de mon jeu. Docteur Love fait partie du passé et si je dois trouver un bon côté à tout cela, je dirais qu'il m'a fait grandir. J'ai perdu mes illusions et ma naïveté mais ce n'est que pour mieux m'en sortir.

« Sasuke ! S'exclame une voix qui m'est familière.

-Gaara, fait poliment Sasuke .

-Ca fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus ! Pour un ami de Sakura, vous ne donnez pas beaucoup de nouvelles. A moins que ma chère et tendre ne me fasse quelques cachotteries…

-Je suis simplement overbooké. Le travail avant tout, vous savez ce que c'est. D'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à partir.

-Pas si vite ! Prenez au moins le temps de boire un verre avec nous.

-Nous n'allons pas retarder Sasuke, fais-je, gênée.

-Si, si, j'insiste ! Tous ceux que Sakura estiment valent la peine d'être connus ! »

Tais-toi Gaara. Ferme-là tout de suite. J'étais presque libérée et voilà que mon propre petit-ami vient foutre le bordel dans ma tête.

Je vois Sasuke afficher un regard suspicieux. Il a l'air de se méfier bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

« Très bien, finit-il par dire. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar de fortune installé par Naruto pour l'occasion. Gaara nous sert à chacun un verre et, se tournant vers Sasuke, lui dit :

« J'aimerai connaître un peu plus les circonstances qui ont fait que vous vous connaissez Sakura et vous.

-Les circonstances ? Demande Sasuke, sur ses gardes. Elle ne vous a pas raconté ?

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'aimerai disparaître totalement je crois.

-Elle reste toujours évasive sur le sujet, je pensais donc que le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus était de vous demander directement, répond-t-il en me souriant.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés au Lycée. C'était une cruche de première et elle ne savait pas aligner deux mots sans faire une faute et sa logique était à faire peur. Je vous laisse donc imaginer les notes catastrophiques qu'elle récoltait. De plus, elle était la risée de l'établissement. Quant à moi, j'étais tous son contraire, le premier en tout. La direction m'a donc demandé de lui venir en aide et il m'a fallu passer de longues heures avec elle pour la métamorphoser totalement. Elle est devenue, grâce à mes soins, la belle jeune femme intelligente que vous connaissez. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fier de ce que j'ai accompli, vu le chantier que c'était au départ. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, un air ahuri avait dû se dessiner sur mon visage. Il est gonflé celui-là ! Il aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi d'autre mais il avait fallu qu'il sorte une énormité pareille ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder Gaara en face après ça.

Sasuke rit en voyant ma réaction. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser en me tournant en ridicule.

Je lui lance un regard assassin et il semble ne s'en réjouir que davantage.

Gaara rigole à son tour et lance :

« Dans ce cas, je dois vous remercier !

-Tu vas le regretter, fais-je les dents serrées, m'assurant que mon petit-ami n'entende rien de cet échange.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, me répond Sasuke tout aussi bas. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai à faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

-Bonne journée à vous, Sasuke. Ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec vous.

-C'était un véritable plaisir, répond le brun en se moquant de moi.

Enfin il s'en va. Encore un peu et j'allais exploser de honte.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps non plus, ma chérie. Mon avion part ce soir.

-Ah c'est vrai…Dis-je, triste en repensant au fait que je vais devoir passer dix longs et interminables jours sans lui.

-Ça passera vite, tu verras, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je l'espère, réponds-je en resserrant notre étreinte. »

Le soir arrive bien trop vite à mon goût et en plus de devoir me séparer de mon homme, la plupart de mes amis sont également dans l'obligation de rentrer chez eux, loin, très loin de Tokyo. Pour le peu qui restent, des contraintes professionnelles les occupent pour un temps indéterminé. Résultat : Je me retrouve seul de chez seule et je dois dire que je hais cela.

Ne voulant pas rester m'ennuyer chez moi seule et abandonnée de tous, je décide d'aller boire un verre dans le bar dans lequel j'avais eu mon premier rendez-vous avec Gaara. C'est un lieu plein de bon souvenir et je m'y sens bien. Je me dirige donc vers ledit bar et m'installe au comptoir. Je commande ma boisson lorsqu'une voix qui ne m'est inconnue m'interpelle :

« Bonsoir mademoiselle.

-Sasuke ! Si je m'attendais à te voir là !

-Tu ne serais pas venue c'est ça ?

-Non…Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te taquine . Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

-Oh…Gaara est en voyage d'affaires alors je viens tuer la solitude ici.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ? Que viens-tu faire ici tout seul ?

-Tout simplement me détendre après une dure journée de travail.

-Personne ne t'attend à la maison ? Ose-je lui demander.

-Je n'ai aucunement le temps pour une relation. Le travail accapare la plupart de mon temps.

-Et ça te convient ?

-Complètement.

-D'accord.

Une femme s'approche vers lui. J'aurais pu croire qu'une fois de plus Sasuke faisait des ravages si elle n'avait pas un regard meurtrier sur le visage.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur. Vous êtes bien Sasuke Uchiha, expert en séduction ?

-C'est ça.

-Et bien écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré, un briseur de cœur !

-Que me vaut ce compliment ? Demande Sasuke imperturbable.

-Monsieur Mizaki ! Voilà ce qui m'amène ! Vous l'avez à me séduire ! Oh vous faîtes du beau travail ! Tellement bon qu'il est en effet arrivé à ses fins ! Seulement je me suis faite jetée comme une malpropre après qu'il ait eu ce qu'il voulait !

-Et que puis-je bien faire si vous n'êtes pas assez intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans ce genre de traquenard ?

-Ne jouez pas au plus fin ! Je vais vous coller un procès au cul, moi !

-Une femme ne devrait pas être vulgaire, continu Sasuke, toujours aussi calme. Quant au procès, veuillez vous adresser à mon patron. C'est avec lui qu'il faudra prendre contact pour ce genre de formalités.

-JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

-Madame ! Crie le patron. Sortez de mon établissement ! Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes ici !

-Je vous jure, Monsieur Uchiha, que vous ne vous relèverez pas. Je ferai tout pour.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et parti d'un pas furibond vers la sortie.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke, le regard inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassure-t-il. Ce genre de situations arrive fréquemment.

Son ton désinvolte fait naître en moi un doute. Un doute qui entraîne un malaise difficilement supportable.

-Puis-je te poser une question ? Demande-je, voulant à tout prix mettre cela au clair.

-Je t'en prie, répond-il en regardant le mur en face de lui et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

-Tu ne tries pas tes clients ? Demande-je, écœurée.

-Pourquoi cela ? Tout ce qu'il m'importe est que la personne que je forme arrive à séduire. C'est mon gagne-pain. Ce qu'il se passe en coulisse n'est pas mon problème.

-Tu te moques de moi, là ? Tu veux dire que…Imaginons ! Un mec se présente, te demande de le former pour arriver à instaurer un lien avec une femme et ce, dans le seul but de l'avoir dans son lit. Tu conclus l'affaire avec lui ?

-Bien sûr, me répond-il, désinvolte.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne peux pas faire des choses comme ça ! Et le respect la dedans tu y as pensé ? La souffrance dont tu vas être l'investigateur t'a-t-elle seulement effleurée l'esprit ?

-Je ne fais que mon boulot. Mon boulot c'est de gagner de l'argent. Mes cours de séduction n'en sont qu'un moyen de l'obtenir, rien d'autre. Ni sentiments, ni états-d 'âmes ne doivent interférés là-dedans et surtout pas m'empêcher d'atteindre mes objectifs. Je ne suis absolument pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Je donne un savoir, une technique aux personnes me le demandant et ils me payent pour ça. Ce qu'ils en font par la suite n'est que le cadet de mes soucis. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'en suis abasourdie. Ces dernières paroles viennent de faire voler en éclat l'image que j'avais de lui. Toutes ces belles paroles qu'il m'avait dites pendant qu'il me formait, ne pouvaient venir d'un homme avec si peu de cœur et de conscience. Tous ces mots d'encouragements, toutes ces incitations à prendre confiance en moi, à me sentir belle… Il me faisait croire que j'étais capable de tout. Je pensais vraiment que c'était sincère. Pourtant, maintenant que je viens de découvrir à quel point ce mec est un salaud, pourrais-je seulement continuer à croire en moi ? Car c'est bel et bien tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous qui m'a fait arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber, fais-je en me levant pour rentrer chez moi.

-Il semble que tu sois loin du compte me concernant.

-Hein ?

-Je ne suis qu'un mec qui joue avec les sentiments des gens pour son propre profit, non seulement dans ma vie professionnelle mais aussi dans ma vie privée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que je ne suis qu'un enfoiré qui joue avec le cœur des femmes et ce, uniquement pour mon bien-être personnel. Voilà ce que je suis. Je suis exactement le genre d'homme que tu exècres.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire le contraire pendant tant de temps ?

-Simplement pour la bonne marche des affaires. J'ai une obligation de résultat alors la vraie nature d'un homme comme moi ne serait pas la bienvenue auprès de la clientèle féminine. Il leur faut un homme avec du cœur, ce que je ne suis pas le moins du monde.

-Alors c'était quoi ce manège chez moi ? Ta déclaration d'amour.

-Un moment d'égarement.

-Un moment d'égarement ? Tu rigoles.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Va te faire foutre. »

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord , je suis vraiment désolée de cet énorme retard mais j'avais perdu mon mot de passe et je ne recevais plus les mails du site . Mais le problème est réglé et je peux de nouveau publier^^**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions^^**

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ^^**


End file.
